


Into place in the end.

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	1. Chapter 1

***  
\- Не нуж­да­юсь ни в уте­шите­лях, ни в нянь­ках! – рыв­ком от­во­ряя дверь, про­из­но­сит Хар­ви пря­мо в ли­цо неж­данно­го по­сети­теля.  
\- Ка­кое счастье, что я – ни то, ни дру­гое, - чуть улыб­нувшись, ком­менти­ру­ет Зои, про­ходя внутрь. - Ты не при­ехал – я вол­но­валась, - ос­та­новив­шись пос­ре­ди гос­ти­ной, объ­яс­ня­ет она.   
\- Бы­ли при­чины… - ос­та­вив пус­той бо­кал на ка­мин­ной пол­ке, Хар­ви не­видя­ще смот­рит на огонь.  
\- Твой Майк про­иг­рал кор­по­ратив­ный про­цесс, - не спра­шива­ет она, он в от­вет раз­дра­жен­но бро­са­ет, - Уж луч­ше б про­иг­рал! Все го­лов­ной бо­ли бы­ло бы мень­ше!   
\- Нас­коль­ко пом­ню я, - за­меча­ет Зои, - ты это сло­во из сво­его лек­си­кона ис­клю­чил, а Майк очень ста­ра­ет­ся стать «как ты».  
\- Дон­на уш­ла от ме­ня к Лу­ису! – пе­реби­ва­ет ее Хар­ви. Зои, при­сев на бли­жай­шее к ка­мину крес­ло, мед­ленно ки­ва­ет, обоз­на­чая по­нима­ние раз­ме­ров ка­тас­тро­фы.  
\- Так… од­ной Нор­мы Лу­ису уже не хва­та­ет?   
\- Нор­ма умер­ла… не­ожи­дан­но.  
\- Бед­ный Лу­ис, - взды­ха­ет Зои, сно­ва при­водя его в сос­то­яние ти­хого бе­шенс­тва.  
\- Ко­неч­но –  _бед­ный_  Лу­ис! У не­го по­яви­лась еще од­но оп­равда­ние его пос­то­ян­ным  _эмо­ци­ональ­ным всплес­кам_! – в раз­дра­жении до­гова­рива­ет Хар­ви, на­ливая но­вую пор­цию вис­ки се­бе и ви­на для нее.   
\- Зна­чит, Дон­на за­нялась бла­гот­во­ритель­ностью, - грея бо­кал меж­ду ла­доня­ми, по­дыто­жива­ет Зои, - или на­де­ет­ся в чем-то те­бя убе­дить… В лю­бом слу­чае, этот де­марш не на пус­том мес­те…  
\- Нет, - не­охот­но кив­нув, Хар­ви ус­тра­ива­ет­ся ря­дом, - не на пус­том… - и сам не за­мечая – как, в под­робнос­тях пе­рес­ка­зыва­ет пос­ледние со­бытия на фир­ме.   
\- И сно­ва – Хар­ви спас Дон­ну, - выс­лу­шав, Зои ки­ва­ет, - ты всег­да был ее Ры­царем, ос­то­рож­нее, Хар­ви… - он мол­чит и она без пе­рехо­да ме­ня­ет те­му, - Ты най­дешь вре­мя зав­тра по­обе­дать со мной?   
\- Днем? – ис­крен­не удив­ля­ет­ся он, - Ес­ли ты хо­чешь  _вый­ти в свет_ , мы мо­жем по­ужи­нать в том не­боль­шом рес­то­ран­чи­ке, пом­нишь, ты еще ска­зала…  
\- Это Нортс про­сил ме­ня ус­тро­ить вам встре­чу, - не да­вая ему за­кон­чить мысль, про­из­но­сит она, - у не­го пе­ревы­боры на но­су и…  
\- Твой про­курор… - тон Хар­ви не­уло­вимо ме­ня­ет­ся, - ты же пом­нишь, я не люб­лю оп­по­ниро­вать в уго­лов­ных про­цес­сах…  
\- Осо­бен­но – ка­кому-то заш­татно­му ок­ружно­му про­куро­ру, - про­дол­жа­ет за не­го Зои, - за­бубен­но­го Нью Джер­си. Не вол­нуй­ся, Хар­ви, нас­коль­ко я по­няла, речь пой­дет о нем са­мом. Вы­боры, да­же на та­кую неб­ла­годар­ную дол­жность, обыч­но вы­носят на все­об­щее обоз­ре­ние мно­го вся­кого…  
\- За­щита чес­ти и дос­то­инс­тва… - об­ле­ка­ет он в бо­лее при­выч­ную для них обо­их фор­му­лиров­ку ее сло­ва, на что Зои сно­ва мяг­ко воз­ра­жа­ет, - Ско­рее уж – тем­ные де­лиш­ки…  
\- В раз­гре­бании ко­торых я – так хо­рош.  
Оки­нув его еще од­ним вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, Зои под­ни­ма­ет­ся, за­бирая с ку­шет­ки длин­ную на­кид­ку, что бы­ла на ней.   
\- Зна­чит – до зав­тра, Хар­ви…- по­могая ей одеть­ся, он уточ­ня­ет, - Оли­вия ждет те­бя до­ма?  
\- Нет, - чуть по­мед­лив и гля­дя в сто­рону, улы­ба­ет­ся Зои, - она се­год­ня но­чу­ет у ба­буш­ки с де­душ­кой… - и, пос­мотрев, на­конец, на не­го, про­дол­жа­ет, - А что?  
За­дер­жав ру­ки у нее на пле­чах, Хар­ви раз­во­рачи­ва­ет ее к се­бе, - Ты ведь уже здесь…  
  
  
Стран­ное ощу­щение – чувс­тво­вать се­бя в собс­твен­ной квар­ти­ре, как в гос­тях… Чес­тно го­воря, Майк не со­бирал­ся сю­да за­ходить, но пос­ле слов Лу­иса на про­щании с Нор­мой в офи­се, пос­ле все­го, что слу­чилось с Дон­ной по его ви­не – на ду­ше гад­ко и пус­то… Свет в ок­нах он за­меча­ет не сра­зу, а под­нявшись – об­на­ружи­ва­ет в квар­ти­ре Рей­чел.  
\- Майк… - она вы­ходит из спаль­ни, пот­ре­вожен­ная по­воро­тами клю­ча в две­рях, - прос­ти, я не ду­мала что ты… Нет – ду­мала! – ре­шитель­но про­из­но­сит она, де­лая шаг ему навс­тре­чу, - я приш­ла сю­да, на­де­ясь на встре­чу с то­бой… Все так ужас­но, что я да­же не знаю…  
По­рывис­то вздох­нув, Майк при­тяги­ва­ет ее к се­бе, об­ни­мая, - Как же хо­рошо, что ты – вер­ну­лась, Рей­чел! – шеп­чет он, не вы­пус­кая ее из рук.   
Вов­ре­мя за­мол­чав, она об­ни­ма­ет его в от­вет, быс­тро пе­ре­оде­вая коль­цо Ло­гана с бе­зымян­но­го паль­ца ле­вой ру­ки на пра­вую – так бу­дет луч­ше, уго­вари­ва­ет она са­ма се­бя…  
\- Ты пос­со­рилась с ро­дите­лями? – отс­тра­нив­шись, Майк вгля­дыва­ет­ся в ее ли­цо, - или что-то слу­чилось?   
\- Отец по­ручил мне за­кон­чить де­ло, - опус­тившись на ку­шет­ку, от­ве­ча­ет она, - ус­тные до­гово­рен­ности уже бы­ли об­го­воре­ны, ад­во­кат про­тив­ной сто­роны ре­комен­до­вала ми­ровую… но я все ис­порти­ла!  
\- То есть?   
\- Я заг­ля­нула в де­ло и мне по­каза­лось, что я смо­гу вы­тор­го­вать боль­ше для на­шего кли­ен­та…  
\- И ты от­ка­залась от преж­них до­гово­рен­ностей? – без­на­деж­ным то­ном все-та­ки уточ­ня­ет Майк, на что Рей­чел толь­ко ки­ва­ет. – По­нят­но… мис­те­ру Зей­ну ты, ко­неч­но, ни­чего не ска­зала.  
\- Нет! Он и так счи­та­ет, что мне не мес­то в его фир­ме!   
\- Хо­чешь, я по­гово­рю с Джес­си­кой? – ре­шитель­но пред­ла­га­ет Майк, - Ты вер­нешь­ся, и все бу­дет как рань­ше!   
\- Ни­чего уже  _как рань­ше_  не бу­дет, Майк, - ти­хо от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - Лу­ис… Дон­на…Нор­ма, на­конец!   
\- Да, это пол­ная ка­тас­тро­фа для Лу­иса, - не­мед­ленно сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Майк, - не знаю, как он те­перь бу­дет. И Шей­ла по­чему-то не при­еха­ла…  
\- Мо­жет, и к луч­ше­му, - на­поми­на­ет ему Рей­чел, - ведь Лу­ис не уме­ет мол­чать, что-ни­будь мо­жет всплыть, и мисс Са­аз по­тянет за эту ни­точ­ку…  
\- И вы­тянет ме­ня… - не­охот­но ки­ва­ет он, - мне прос­то ужас­но жаль Лу­иса...   
\- Я знаю, Майк, - по­ложив го­лову ему на пле­чо, ки­ва­ет она, - на­вер­ное, Дон­на ему по­может, на пер­вых по­рах, а там, гля­дишь, и ему кто-ни­будь из сек­ре­тарей приг­ля­нет­ся…   
\- Кто-ни­будь… - за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Майк. – Так что там с ад­во­катом про­тив­ной сто­роны, с ним на­до встре­тить­ся?  
\- Ес­ли бы я мог­ла, - с жа­ром под­хва­тыва­ет она, - я бы те­бя не про­сила, но я так и не ус­пе­ла да­же прос­то поз­на­комить­ся с ней, по­ка она бы­ла здесь…  
\- Кто – она? – оза­дачи­ва­ет­ся Майк, - Юрист с той сто­роны – кто-то из на­ших быв­ших сот­рудни­ков?  
\- Это Да­на Скотт, - ок­руглив гла­за, со­об­ща­ет она, - Скот­ти… Майк, она те­бя зна­ет, про­шу – по­гово­ри с ней! Пусть все от­ка­тит­ся на­зад, я не бу­ду боль­ше лезть не в свое де­ло!  
\- Оно у те­бя с со­бой?   
\- Да, - рас­те­рян­но ки­ва­ет она, - ты хо­чешь взгля­нуть?  
\- Дол­жен же я знать, о чем бу­ду го­ворить зав­тра ут­ром, - улы­ба­ет­ся он, ед­ва не за­дох­нувшись в ее бла­годар­ных объ­яти­ях.  
  
  
\- Ты же не ду­ма­ешь, что Нортс мо­жет быть ви­новен в том, в чем его об­ви­ня­ют? – Зои со­бира­ет­ся пос­пешно, на хо­ду гло­тая мед­ленно ос­ты­ва­ющий ко­фе, - черт, чуть не про­лила! – бор­мо­чет она, вы­тирая поч­ти бе­зуп­речную сто­леш­ни­цу от ко­фей­ных луж бу­маж­ны­ми по­лотен­ца­ми.  
\- От­че­го же, - чуть ле­ниво от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, воз­вра­ща­ясь с тер­ра­сы то­же с круж­кой ко­фе в ру­ках, - мой опыт под­ска­зыва­ет, что дан­ная дол­жность очень рас­по­лага­ет ко вся­кого ро­да «тем­ным де­лиш­кам», ко­торые име­ют свой­ство всплы­вать – ну, в са­мый не­под­хо­дящий мо­мент, об­растая слу­хами, до­мыс­ла­ми и кон­крет­ной до­кумен­та­ци­ей, соз­данной не­из­вес­тно кем и не­из­вес­тно где.  
\- Я мо­гу по­ручить­ся…  
\- Не на­до, Зои… те­бе луч­ше мо­его зна­кома эта кух­ня, по­это­му – не на­до. Я ведь не от­ка­зыва­юсь его выс­лу­шать и, ско­рее все­го, и за за­щиту возь­мусь. Хоть Май­ка под­на­тас­каю, в этой об­ласти он – со­вер­шенный про­фан.  
\- У вас еще не бы­ло граж­дан­ских дел по­доб­но­го ро­да?   
\- Как-то не до­велось, на тво­ем про­куро­ре-то мно­го не за­рабо­та­ешь!  
\- Иметь в дол­гу ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра, пусть и за­бубен­но­го Нью Джер­си – уже очень неп­ло­хая при­быль, - на­поми­на­ет в сво­еобыч­ной ма­нере она.  
\- Да, да­же ес­ли и не при­годит­ся – все рав­но при­ят­но… - Хар­ви под­но­сит мо­биль­ник к уху, - Рей? На­до дос­та­вить кое-ко­го до­мой, в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти, по воз­можнос­ти…  
  
\- Нет, по­годи, Рейч! – ее ру­ки об­во­лаки­ва­ют при­выч­ной мяг­костью, ме­шая сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на вдруг осе­нив­шей идее, - иди-ка сю­да! – он вы­тяги­ва­ет ее из-за спи­ны, уса­живая ря­дом.  
\- Ты всю ночь над этим кор­пел! – с за­поз­да­лым рас­ка­янь­ем за­меча­ет она.  
\- За­то я знаю, как вы­иг­рать де­ло, - и, ви­дя ее изум­ле­ние, по­яс­ня­ет, - ну, в те­ории, ко­неч­но. Фир­ма тво­его от­ца выс­ту­па­ет в ка­чес­тве от­ветчи­ка, мисс Скотт пред­став­ля­ет ис­тца – круп­ную кор­по­рацию, для ко­торой по­доб­ный иск да­леко не пер­вый. Они ба­зиру­ют­ся на нес­коль­ких пре­цеден­тах, но в этот раз есть од­на ла­зей­ка, в кон­трак­те про­писа­но мел­ким шриф­том не­оп­ре­делен­ное ус­ло­вие его раз­ры­ва. И, мне ка­жет­ся, что Скот­ти так быс­тро сог­ла­силась пред­ло­жить ми­ровую, по­тому что то­же это ус­ло­вие за­мети­ла.   
\- То есть, - для се­бя пе­реф­ра­зиру­ет Рей­чел, - я бы­ла пра­ва и наш кли­ент впра­ве по­лучить не толь­ко пол­ную сум­му, а еще и ком­пенса­цию в пол­ном объ­еме! – она сно­ва об­ни­ма­ет его, - Ты – та­кой ум­ный! Я бы са­ма ни за что не до­гада­лась!   
\- Прос­то нуж­но бы­ло вни­матель­но прос­мотреть до­кумен­ты, - изоб­ра­жа­ет прос­тачка тот, - и пом­нить суть тех пре­цеден­тов, на ко­торые они ссы­ла­ют­ся. Ну – или про­верить их на пред­мет сходс­тва дел. Ду­маю, Скот­ти так и сде­лала, преж­де чем ре­комен­до­вать ми­ровую. За­чем толь­ко ей это?  
\- По тво­им сло­вам, ее фир­ма мог­ла про­иг­рать, - серь­ез­но рас­сужда­ет Рей­чел, - зна­чит, она пы­талась под­су­нуть мне про­тух­шую сдел­ку! Майк, - она сно­ва ль­нет к не­му, - ты пой­дешь со мной на встре­чу со Скот­ти? Я ведь сов­сем ее не знаю, а ты…   
\- Рейч, я… - он рас­те­рян­но улы­ба­ет­ся, - да­же не пред­став­ляю, в ка­чес­тве ко­го мог бы там на­ходить­ся.  
\- Я мо­гу на­нимать юрис­тов для кон­суль­та­ции, - быс­тро со­об­ра­жа­ет она, - от име­ни фир­мы, для бо­лее глу­бокой про­работ­ки стра­тегии за­щиты, нап­ри­мер. По­жалуй­ста, Майк! – до­бав­ля­ет она умо­ля­ющим то­ном, - отец опять за­ведет ста­рую плас­тинку о том, что я не го­жусь в юрис­ты!  
\- Хо­рошо, я пой­ду с то­бой, - прив­ле­кая ее к се­бе, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - и по­гово­рю со Скот­ти, она – доб­рая, она дол­жна по­нять…  
  
  
 _Пир­сон. Спек­тер. Литт._ Над­пись на сте­не он при­выч­но иг­но­риру­ет, как и опус­тевшее мес­то Дон­ны. По до­роге сю­да ему поз­во­нила Джес­си­ка, меж­ду де­лом со­об­щив, что раз уже нес­коль­ко дней се­бе на от­пуск она вык­ро­ила, то она его и про­ведет, так что Хар­ви при­дет­ся справ­лять­ся с де­лами од­но­му.  _…Нет, не по­тому что Лу­ис – дерь­мо на па­лоч­ке, прос­то по­надо­билось при­сутс­твие од­но­го из имен­ных пар­тне­ров на кон­фе­рен­ции в Мин­не­апо­лисе, штат Мин­не­сота. Уж не пла­ниро­вал ли Хар­ви эту по­ез­дку под се­бя? Нет? Зна­чит, хо­рошо, что Лу­ис с ра­достью при­нял на се­бя эти тяж­кие обя­зан­ности и зах­ва­тил с со­бой Дон­ну. У вас ни­чего не слу­чилось, вы не пос­со­рились? Тог­да – прос­ти. Ес­ли по­надо­бит­ся – го­няй Май­ка в хвост и в гри­ву, он это зас­лу­жил. И – зво­ни толь­ко при край­ней не­об­хо­димос­ти…_  
Бро­сив взгляд на ча­сы, Хар­ви хо­тел бы­ло при­выч­но оза­дачить Дон­ну вы­бором сто­лика для их гря­дущей встре­чи с  _про­куро­ром Зои_ … По­мор­щившись – от прик­ле­юще­гося не­наро­ком, но очень точ­но отоб­ра­жав­шим про­ис­хо­дящее, яр­лы­ка, он зво­нит в рес­то­ран сам.   
  
\- Спа­сибо, что сог­ла­сились встре­тить­ся, - под­нявшись из-за сто­лика  _про­курор Зои_  от­ве­ча­ет креп­ким ру­копо­жати­ем на при­ветс­твие Хар­ви, - не рас­счи­тывал на ва­шу за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ность…  
\- Хо­тя Зои го­вори­ла об­ратное, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет его фра­зу он, са­дясь нап­ро­тив, - так чем мо­гу быть по­лезен, Крис?   
\- Со­ветом… по­мощью, на­де­юсь, - тот вы­нуж­денно сме­ет­ся, - мне из­вес­тны ва­ши рас­ценки, но ду­маю, ок­ружной про­курор у вас в дол­жни­ках – неп­ло­хая ком­пенса­ция за нес­коль­ко ча­сов ра­боты.  
\- Мо­жет, пе­рей­дем к су­ти, - не­тер­пе­ливо то­ропит его Хар­ви, - а рас­шарки­вания и ком­пли­мен­ты ос­та­вим для дру­гого слу­чая…  
\- К су­ти… У ме­ня гря­дет срок пе­ревы­боров, на мое мес­то обыч­но пре­тен­дентов не мно­го, точ­нее, - по­дож­дав, по­ка офи­ци­ант об­слу­жит их и уй­дет, Нортс про­дол­жа­ет, - их нет сов­сем. С ад­ми­нис­тра­ци­ей ок­ру­га мы ра­бота­ем плот­но и пло­дот­ворно, в об­щем – на ме­ня не жа­лу­ют­ся и моя кан­ди­дату­ра впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет … всех.  
\- Ви­димо – нет, - ком­менти­ру­ет Хар­ви, пы­та­ясь ус­ко­рить про­цесс, - по­явил­ся кон­ку­рент и уг­ро­жа­ет вам, тре­буя не выд­ви­гать­ся на пе­ревы­боры, так?  
\- В об­щем и це­лом, - вы­дох­нув, ки­ва­ет его со­бесед­ник, - с Тре­висом мы ког­да-то на­чина­ли в про­кура­туре шта­та, пос­ле Й­еля, при­мер­но в од­но и то­же вре­мя. Ему по­вез­ло боль­ше – он не по­шел в об­ви­ните­ли.  
\- А те­перь что его ту­да по­тяну­ло?  
\- Не знаю, - Нортс дви­га­ет в сто­рону Хар­ви пап­ку с бу­мага­ми, - здесь все, что уда­лось най­ти мо­ей служ­бе, очень на­де­юсь – при­годит­ся.   
\- Вы так и не ска­зали, Крис, в чем проб­ле­ма?  
\- В том, что тот, на ко­го по­дано за­яв­ле­ние об от­кры­тии де­ла, да­же граж­дан­ско­го, не мо­жет пре­тен­до­вать на дол­жность ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра.  
\- А вы зна­чит хо­тите – и ужин, и удо­воль­ствие, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, от­кры­вая пап­ку. С фо­тог­ра­фии на пер­вой стран­ни­це на не­го пя­лит­ся си­яющая фи­зи­оно­мия Тан­не­ра. По­ложив пап­ку об­ратно на стол, он под­ни­ма­ет по­тяже­лев­ший взгляд на  _про­куро­ра Зои_ , - А вот те­перь, Крис, пе­рей­дем к де­лу…  
\- Ха­лат­ность, не­допус­ти­мые дей­ствия по внут­ренним пра­вилам Де­пар­та­мен­та, пре­выше­ние пол­но­мочий по боль­шинс­тву ста­тей Де­пар­та­мен­та, - по­жав пле­чами, ци­тиру­ет ва­ри­ан­ты об­ви­нений тот, - все это впол­не мож­но мне вме­нить.  
\- Вме­нить – мож­но что угод­но и ко­му угод­но, - пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви, - на то он и граж­дан­ский суд. Де­ло в под­держа­нии об­ви­нения, не мне вам про это рас­ска­зывать, Крис! Та­кое чувс­тво, что вы не же­ла­ете ме­ня пос­вя­щать… - сде­лав вид, что со­бира­ет­ся уй­ти, Хар­ви при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - не­волить не бу­ду, в кон­це кон­цов, это лишь в ва­ших ин­те­ресах…  
\- Мне ка­жет­ся, что не сов­сем, - сколь­знув по пап­ке, так и ле­жав­шей на сто­ле, взгля­дом, Нортс не про­яв­ля­ет приз­на­ков бес­по­кой­ства, - мо­жет да­же ваш ин­те­рес в этом де­ле – боль­ше мо­его…  
\- Зои ска­зала, что на Тан­не­ра я сде­лаю стой­ку.  
\- Нет, - ус­мехнув­шись, ка­ча­ет го­ловой тот, - этот вы­вод я сде­лал са­мос­то­ятель­но, пос­ле проч­те­ния ва­шего досье. Вы же не ду­ма­ете, что я пой­ду к неп­ро­верен­но­му юрис­ту, да­же по про­тек­ции…  
\- Вы не нас­толь­ко на­ив­ны, как я – не нас­толь­ко пред­ска­зу­ем, - улы­ба­ет­ся Хар­ви, не­ожи­дан­но ему на­чина­ет нра­вит­ся  _про­курор Зои_ , - пос­мотрим, что мы смо­жем сде­лать для вас.  
  
  
\- Где ты бол­тался пол­дня? – не су­мев сте­реть до­воль­ную улыб­ку с ли­ца, Майк раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от ок­на, встре­чая край­не не­доволь­ный взгляд сво­его  _пат­ро­на_  
\- По де­лам… - жиз­не­радос­тно улы­ба­ясь, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - у ме­ня бы­ли ут­ренние встре­чи.  
\- Встре­чи… ут­ренние… Рей­чел спох­ва­тилась, - ре­зюми­ру­ет Хар­ви и, не да­вая Ма­лому воз­ра­зить, кла­дет пе­ред ним пап­ку, толь­ко что по­лучен­ную от ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра Нью Джер­си, - про­верь, до­бавь, сде­лай вы­воды.   
\- Тан­нер? – не удер­жавшись, Майк уже за­сунул нос внутрь, - в ок­ружные про­куро­ры? Это не смеш­но!   
\- Сог­ла­сен, с чувс­твом юмо­ра у ад­ми­нис­тра­ции яв­ные не­полад­ки, но его спо­соб­ность оча­ровы­вать лю­дей – всег­да ра­бота­ет на не­го. Не за­дер­жи­вай­ся – с ре­зуль­та­тами, - обер­нувшись от две­ри, Хар­ви до­гова­рива­ет, - и не раз­бра­сывай­ся!   
\- Мож­но по­думать, я тут толь­ко и де­лаю, что мозг пи­наю, - бур­чит Майк, пог­ру­жа­ясь в де­ло. А спус­тя нес­коль­ко ми­нут он при­тас­ки­ва­ет­ся сле­дом за Хар­ви. – Ска­жи мне, что мы не пла­ниру­ем са­боти­ровать его ком­па­нию!   
\- Не пла­ниру­ем, - не под­ни­мая го­ловы, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - мы ее прос­то не до­пус­тим.   
\- От­ку­да ты во­об­ще взял эти до­кумен­ты? У нас есть кли­ент? Джес­си­ка в кур­се все­го это­го? И ку­да ты по­девал Дон­ну?  
\- Ок­ружная про­кура­тура Нью Джер­си, - от­ки­нув­шись в крес­ле, Хар­ви с не­доволь­ством смот­рит на за­да­юще­го слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов Май­ка, - и с ка­ких это пор те­бя вол­ну­ет мне­ние Джес­си­ки по то­му или ино­му де­лу?  
\- С тех са­мых, - бур­чит Майк, пред­по­читая не уг­лублять­ся в де­тали, - что­бы зас­та­вить ко­мис­сию вы­дать зап­рет на учас­тие в вы­борах на дол­жность Тан­не­ру, нуж­ны очень вес­кие при­чины…  
\- Вот и зай­мись, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, - а я по­ка встре­чусь с Тан­не­ром, а то он то­го и гля­ди, сам сю­да за­явит­ся!  
\- Хо­чешь, что­бы я про­пус­тил все ве­селье? – сам от сво­ей наг­лости слег­ка ото­ропев, воз­ра­жа­ет Майк, - так не пой­дет!  
\- Ес­ли все сло­жит­ся, как я ду­маю, - ус­мехнув­шись, за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - на твою до­лю еще мно­го че­го ос­та­нет­ся.  
\- Вот по­это­му я и хо­чу пой­ти на встре­чу с то­бой, - еще бо­лее уве­рен­ным то­ном про­из­но­сит Майк, - толь­ко… у ме­ня еще ос­та­лись кое-ка­кие хвос­ты по ос­таль­ным де­лам… Я бук­валь­но, ми­нут на со­рок от­лу­чусь…  
\- Не обе­щай Рей­чел то­го, что сде­лать не смо­жешь, - уло­вив не­выс­ка­зан­ное, от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - и не за­бывай – да­же бла­гот­во­ритель­ность име­ет свою це­ну.  
\- Я же прос­то… - пы­та­ет­ся оп­равдать­ся Майк, - ей ну­жен был со­вет, как вес­ти се­бя с юрис­том-оп­по­нен­том. Я прос­то нем­но­го ей по­мог, вот и все.  
\- С это­го, как пра­вило, все и на­чина­ет­ся, - воз­вра­ща­ясь к до­кумен­там на сто­ле, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - не за­дер­жи­вай­ся, у нас ог­ра­ничен «эф­фект не­ожи­дан­ности».  
  
  
\- Майк! – Рей­чел при­зыв­но ма­шет ру­кой с той сто­роны ули­цы, - я бо­ялась, что у те­бя не по­лучит­ся выр­вать­ся, и что­бы я тог­да бы го­вори­ла…  
\- Прек­ра­ти на се­бя на­гова­ривать – ты от­личный юрист! – тут же при­нима­ет­ся го­рячо воз­ра­жать Майк.  
\- Еще нет, - улы­ба­ет­ся она, - но бу­ду, ког­да по­лучу дип­лом.  
\- Как по­каза­ла прак­ти­ка, - за­меча­ет он, - эта не­боль­шая де­таль не так уж и важ­на, - зас­лу­жив ее уко­риз­ненный взгляд.   
\- Мисс Скотт уже ждет нас, - де­лови­то гля­нув на ча­сы, на­поми­на­ет Рей­чел, - я до­гово­рилась о встре­че, но они на­вер­ня­ка ду­ма­ют, что мы при­дем под­пи­сывать ми­ровую.  
\- Зна­чит – мы их здо­рово ра­зоча­ру­ем! – ки­ва­ет Майк, про­пус­кая ее в лифт.   
\- Ты уве­рен, что сто­ит во­об­ще под­ни­мать этот воп­рос? – не­ожи­дан­но сда­ет по­зиции она, - мо­жет, прос­то при­нять их ус­ло­вия, да­же ес­ли по­том па­па ме­ня выш­вырнет из фир­мы.   
\- Так, Рей­чел, - Майк тор­мо­зит лифт, - ты уже пе­реду­мала?! Ты, ко­торая всег­да мне пе­няла, что в на­шем де­ле важ­нее все­го кли­ен­ты!  
\- Это го­вори­ла не я, - не­уве­рен­но улы­ба­ет­ся она, - и ес­ли ты – не сом­не­ва­ешь­ся… Прос­то я не хо­чу, что­бы у те­бя бы­ли проб­ле­мы из-за по­мощи мне.  
\- У ме­ня не бу­дет ни­каких неп­ри­ят­ностей, - убеж­деннее, чем есть на са­мом де­ле, про­из­но­сит Майк, - и у те­бя то­же. Да­на Скотт не бу­дет спе­ци­аль­но встав­лять пал­ки в ко­леса, это сов­сем не в ее сти­ле. Я объ­яс­ню ей си­ту­ацию и, ско­рее все­го, она пой­дет нам навс­тре­чу.   
  
  
\- Вы так удач­но шу­тите, Майк, - Да­на скры­ва­ет­ся за де­жур­ной улыб­кой, - пря­мо, как ваш лю­бимый… как Хар­ви. И я бы с ра­достью раз­де­лила это ва­ше ве­селье, но – увы, мне не смеш­но!   
\- Мисс Скотт, я бы не нас­та­ивал на встре­че, ес­ли бы не мел­кий шрифт в па­ре до­кумен­тов, - Майк с ви­дом че­лове­ка, уве­рен­но­го в собс­твен­ной пра­воте, дви­га­ет в ее сто­рону пап­ку с до­кумен­та­ми, - в слу­чае пе­реда­чи ис­ка в суд это неп­ре­мен­но всплы­вет и тог­да ва­шим кли­ен­там при­дет­ся ту­го. И ис­поль­зо­ван­ные ра­нее пре­цеден­ты не по­могут, имен­но из-за это­го мел­ко­го шриф­та.   
\- Мис­тер Росс! - пе­реби­ва­ет его она, - моя фир­ма не ра­бота­ет по это­му де­лу с Пир­сон, Спек­тер, Литт и я ни­как не мо­гу взять в толк – ка­кого чер­та вы здесь де­ла­ете?!  
\- Мисс Скотт, - всту­па­ет Рей­чел, - это по мо­ей прось­бе Майк при­сутс­тву­ет на встре­че.   
\- Мисс Зейн, вы не да­дите нам с мис­те­ром Рос­сом нес­коль­ко ми­нут, - лю­без­ный тон и улыб­ка не об­ма­ныва­ют ее, но воз­ра­жать юрис­ту про­тив­ной сто­роны Рей­чел все же не ре­ша­ет­ся. – Вот и за­меча­тель­но, - ком­менти­ру­ет ее уход Да­на, - а те­перь, Майк, да­вай­те по­гово­рим.  
\- У нас все­го од­на те­ма для об­сужде­ния, мисс Скотт, - па­риру­ет Майк, - ва­ши кли­ен­ты за­дол­жа­ли весь­ма круп­ную сум­му кли­ен­там мисс Зейн и пред­ло­жен­ная ва­ми ми­ровая – нас не ус­тра­ива­ет.  
\- Ви­димо, вы жаж­де­те свес­ти сум­му ком­пенса­ции к ну­лю, - еще раз улыб­нувшись, ре­зюми­ру­ет Скот­ти, - по­тому что ни­чего из то­го, что вы оз­ву­чили, ис­тцы не по­лучат. И Ро­берт Зейн был уве­рен, что про­иг­ра­ет, по­это­му прис­лал Хар­ви пять не­дель на­зад. И те­перь я ска­жу те­бе то, что ска­зала тво­ему пат­ро­ну, - она об­хо­дит стол, скло­ня­ясь близ­ко к Май­ку, - твой ко­зырь ус­та­рел, я боль­ше не ус­туплю, да­же ра­ди спа­сения ре­пута­ции ва­шей фир­мы и те­бя, ма­лыш, от тю­рем­но­го зак­лю­чения.   
\- Хар­ви про­сил вас об одол­же­нии… - не от­во­дя от нее взгля­да пе­рефор­му­лиру­ет Майк, - из-за… ме­ня? Он вам ска­зал, - не чувс­твуя ни­чего по по­воду это­го от­кры­тия, про­дол­жа­ет он, - но Джес­си­ка вряд ли от­пусти­ла бы вас, без стра­хов­ки.  
\- Хар­ви прав – ты уни­кум, - нем­но­го ус­ту­па­ет свои по­зиции Да­на, - но не во всех ню­ан­сах… Да, упо­мина­ние те­бя, мо­шен­ни­чес­тва и фир­мы в од­ном пред­ло­жении гро­зит мне не толь­ко по­терей кру­пой сум­мы.  
\- По­каза­ния, - ки­ва­ет Майк, - это обыч­ная прак­ти­ка, мисс Скотт, и я приз­на­телен Джес­си­ке за это. Я знаю, что вы не хо­тели мне уг­ро­жать – мы ви­нова­ты са­ми. Ес­ли я сни­му все свои оши­боч­ные пред­по­ложе­ния с по­вес­тки дня, вы поз­во­лите Рей­чел за­кон­чить с офор­мле­ни­ем по пре­дыду­щим до­гово­рен­ностям? В кон­це кон­цов – это все бы­ло мо­ей не­удач­ной иде­ей, и она не дол­жна…  
\- Ты влюб­лен, - вдруг пе­реби­ва­ет его Да­на, ки­вая с по­та­ен­ной улыб­кой по­нима­ния в гла­зах, - в та­кое вре­мя хо­чет­ся сра­жать­ся с дра­кона­ми и пос­вя­щать свои по­беды да­ме сер­дца. Что ж – не бу­ду пре­пятс­тво­вать этим по­рывам, мо­жешь ска­зать, что все ула­дил сам и все до­гово­рен­ности в си­ле.   
\- Спа­сибо, - Майк со­бира­ет пап­ки в пор­тфель, по­ка Скот­ти тер­пе­ливо ждет на по­роге, - мисс Скотт… - он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ней, - а сколь­ких дра­конов убил Хар­ви в ва­шу честь?  
\- Нис­коль­ко, - от­ве­чая на его взгляд, про­из­но­сит она, - по­тому что – дра­конов в его честь уби­вала я…  
  
  
  
\- Мы вро­де раз­де­лили сфе­ры вли­яния, нет? – ме­тодич­но око­лачи­вая гру­шу спра­шива­ет Тан­нер, - это был ри­тори­чес­кий воп­рос, Харв, ес­ли ты – не по­нял.  
\- Я-то по­нял, - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - толь­ко, по­хоже, что это у те­бя с по­нимал­кой не все в по­ряд­ке.   
\- О но­вом спар­ринге меч­та­ешь, Спек­тер? – дол­ба­нув по сна­ряду еще па­ру раз, Тан­нер от­хо­дит к бли­жай­шей сте­не, раз­ма­тывая за­щит­ную лен­ту на ру­ках, - де­воч­ки в сек­су­аль­но-спор­тивном белье из тво­его фит­несс-клу­ба пе­рес­та­ли удов­летво­рять те­бя?   
\- За­то те­бя, ви­димо, прель­ща­ет пер­спек­ти­ва об­щес­твен­ной да­вал­ки, - не ос­та­ет­ся в дол­гу Хар­ви.   
\- Так вот по­чему ты вдруг ма­тери­али­зовал­ся на мо­ем го­ризон­те, Харв, - Тан­нер ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - од­на­ко, за­нят­ная у те­бя кон­цепция дол­жнос­ти ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра, - не спра­шивая, он по­да­ет ему па­ру пер­ча­ток со сте­ны, нап­равля­ясь к рин­гу, - бо­ишь­ся, что пе­реп­лю­ну те­бя?  
\- Пе­реп­лю­нешь?! – об­манчи­во-спо­кой­ный тон все­го лишь ви­димость, был бы здесь Майк – неп­ре­мен­но бы на­пом­нил ему о сдер­жаннос­ти, но Ма­лого здесь нет, - Да те­бе жиз­ни не хва­тит, что­бы по­лучить то, что мне не нуж­но да­ром! – быс­тро за­вязав пер­чатки, Хар­ви про­бу­ет их на удар и раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Тан­не­ру.  
\- Уве­рен? – ос­кла­бив­шись, тот про­водит се­рию проб­ных атак, не пы­та­ясь про­бить за­щиту Хар­ви, ско­рее, прос­то изу­чая ее, - а Дэн­нис все сок­ру­шал­ся, дес­кать, из те­бя вы­шел бы блес­тя­щий об­ви­нитель, мог бы и до Ге­нераль­но­го до­рас­ти.  
\- Ме­ня не ус­тра­ива­ют по­доб­ные ме­тоды ра­боты, - бло­кируя уда­ры и по­ка не ухо­дя в глу­хую обо­рону, от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - в от­ли­чие от те­бя, Тан­нер!   
\- А те­бе-то, Харв, ка­кое до все­го это­го де­ло? – не су­мев увер­нуть­ся, он по­луча­ет нес­коль­ко чувс­тви­тель­ных уда­ров по кор­пу­су и в ли­цо, - кли­ен­тов те­перь по ули­цам на­бира­ете, так все пла­чев­но?  
\- Не тво­его ума де­ло, Тре­вис! – об­на­ружив оче­ред­ную брешь в собс­твен­ной за­щите, Хар­ви уве­личи­ва­ет рас­сто­яние, ухо­дя из-под рез­ких вы­падов про­тив­ни­ка, - ты ни­ког­да не иг­ра­ешь чес­тно, да­же сей­час!  
\- Пос­той-пос­той… - по­вис­нув на ка­натах, Тан­нер пе­рево­дит ды­хание, - по­годи… Ок­ружной про­курор Джер­си и ты... как-то не вя­жет­ся это в од­ну кар­ти­ну ми­ра. Стоп! – не­ожи­дан­но осе­ня­ет его, - те­бя кто-то поп­ро­сил об одол­же­нии или ус­лу­ге… ско­рее, вто­рое, и от­ка­зать ты – не мог или, ско­рее, не за­хотел. А это зна­чит… - с тор­жес­тву­ющим ви­дом до­гова­рива­ет он, - од­на из тво­их быв­ших, к ко­торым ты пи­та­ешь оп­ре­делен­ную сла­бость. И это – хо­рошо, Харв! – зу­бами рас­тя­нув узел на пер­чатке, Тан­нер стя­гива­ет ее и пок­ро­витель­ствен­но хлоп­нув его по пле­чу, до­тянув­шись до по­лотен­ца, швы­ря­ет его на ринг, - Нас ждет очень ин­те­рес­ный но­вый ра­унд!  
  
  
\- Что там бы­ло? – Рей­чел в не­тер­пе­нии ме­ря­ет ша­гами холл у лиф­тов, - те­бе уда­лось вы­бить до­пол­ни­тель­ную ком­пенса­цию?  
\- Не сов­сем, - ук­лончи­во от­ве­ча­ет он, - все не так прос­то, как мне по­каза­лось. Но ты мо­жешь не вол­но­вать­ся, все пре­дыду­щие до­гово­рен­ности в си­ле, ус­ло­вия сдел­ки ус­тра­ива­ют же обе сто­роны…  
\- Я убе­дила кли­ен­тов, что мы мо­жем по­лучить боль­ше, - ти­хо на­поми­на­ет Рей­чел, вы­ходя в от­кры­тую им дверь, - Майк, а нель­зя…  
\- Нет! – рез­ко от­ве­ча­ет он, ог­ля­дыва­ясь в по­ис­ках так­си, - по­верь, я бы не ус­ту­пил, будь хо­тя бы шанс. Твоя ма­шина, - ки­ва­ет он ос­та­новив­ше­муся у края тро­ту­ара так­си.  
\- По­ужи­най со мной се­год­ня, - не­ожи­дан­но про­сит она, Майк зас­ты­ва­ет, гля­дя на нее, - Не ду­маю, Рейч, что это удач­ная мысль…   
\- Майк, - мяг­ко сжав его ру­ку на двер­це ма­шины, она улы­ба­ет­ся, - я прос­то хо­чу те­бя от­бла­года­рить за по­мощь и за пот­ра­чен­ное на ме­ня вре­мя. Не со­вать же мне те­бе день­ги, пра­во сло­во!  
\- Хо­рошо, - ки­ва­ет он в от­вет, - обе­щать не мо­гу, не знаю – как и ког­да за­кон­чится ра­бочий день. Соз­во­ним­ся бли­же к ве­черу…  
От­пра­вив ее в уни­вер­си­тет, Майк ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся у при­лав­ка с пон­чи­ками и ко­фе, рас­се­ян­но рас­смат­ри­вая не­бога­тый ас­сорти­мент… То, что Хар­ви все-та­ки ска­зал Скот­ти, его ни­чуть не пу­га­ет, ско­рее на­обо­рот. Пос­ле то­го, что приш­лось пе­режить из-за Лу­иса, ка­жет­ся, ни­чего ху­же быть уже не мо­жет. Да и по­том – ус­та­ешь пос­то­ян­но бо­ять­ся. Ус­мехнув­шись собс­твен­ным не­весе­лым мыс­лям, Майк на хо­ду до­пива­ет ко­фе, ло­вя так­си – по­ра воз­вра­щать­ся…  
  
  
\- Да! – рез­че при­выч­но­го от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви на оче­ред­ной те­лефон­ный зво­нок, ед­ва вер­нувшись в свой ка­бинет, - слу­шаю, го­вори­те!  
\- У Дон­ны что – пе­рерыв на ко­фе? – ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Да­на са­мым про­тив­ным то­ном.  
\- Скот­ти? – от­ки­нув­шись в крес­ле, Хар­ви раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ок­ну, - ду­мал, ты вы­чер­кну­ла мой но­мер из всех за­пис­ных кни­жек пос­ле на­шей пос­ледней встре­чи.  
\- А я и стер­ла! – мсти­тель­но па­риру­ет она, - да вот за­валял­ся на быс­тром на­боре.   
\- Что-ни­будь с де­лом Зей­на пош­ло не так? – пы­та­ясь не встрять в оче­ред­ную бес­смыс­ленную пе­репал­ку, пред­по­лага­ет он, - мне сно­ва по­рабо­тать пос­редни­ком?  
\- Я пре­дуп­ре­дила те­бя, Хар­ви, что не вой­ду боль­ше в твое по­ложе­ние! И без то­го я рис­кну­ла сво­им шат­ким по­ложе­ни­ем ра­ди те­бя, ре­комен­до­вав ми­ровую, а не раз­гро­мив кли­ен­тов Зей­на и пар­тне­ров в пух и прах, хо­тя мог­ла!  
\- Ес­ли хо­чешь выс­ка­зать­ся, Скот­ти, зво­ни на ра­дио, - пе­реби­ва­ет бы­ло ее Хар­ви, - ты ска­зала, я сог­ла­сил­ся – ка­кие проб­ле­мы?  
\- Проб­ле­мы? Ты сво­его про­теже так те­перь на­зыва­ешь?!  
\- Майк был у те­бя, а он-то с ка­кого… - не за­кан­чи­вая, Хар­ви хмы­ка­ет, - по­нят­но… Ма­лыш­ка Рей­чел на­кося­чила, но ведь всег­да есть олух ца­ря не­бес­но­го, ко­торый мо­жет все ис­пра­вить…   
\- Это бы­ла не твоя ини­ци­ати­ва, - уточ­ня­ет уже ме­нее рез­ким то­ном Да­на, - и не Ро­бер­та Зей­на.  
\- Нет, - поч­ти до­воль­ная улыб­ка сколь­зит по его ли­цу, - Майк уп­ра­вил­ся сам, на­де­юсь, ты его не силь­но вздрю­чила.  
\- По­рядоч­но, - не­ожи­дан­но под­держи­ва­ет его ве­селье она, - но он с честью вы­дер­жал это и, су­дя по все­му, жа­ловать­ся не по­бежал…  
\- Он те­перь са­мос­то­ятель­ный, - под­держи­ва­ет ее Хар­ви, - сам ко­сячит – сам и ис­прав­ля­ет. Так к ка­кому ком­про­мис­су вы приш­ли с де­лом Зей­на?  
\- Преж­ние до­гово­рен­ности, - Скот­ти на том кон­це ли­нии не­оп­ре­делен­но хмы­ка­ет, - ес­ли его дочь еще что-ни­будь не изоб­ре­тет, а твой про­теже – не возь­мет­ся за ре­али­зацию ее бре­довых идей.  
\- Не вол­нуй­ся, я най­ду, чем его за­нять, - впол­не доб­ро­душ­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, уже нап­равля­ясь по ко­ридо­ру к ка­бине­ту Май­ка.   
  
  
\- Что у те­бя? – под­няв го­лову от бу­маг, он встре­ча­ет вни­матель­ный взгляд  _пат­ро­на_ , - ты хоть что-то ус­пел или хвос­ты под­би­вал?   
\- Пе­редай мои бла­годар­ности лю­дям на­шего кли­ен­та, пар­ни по­рабо­тали от­лично, - не за­мечая лег­ко­го раз­дра­жения на ли­це Хар­ви, спо­кой­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся Майк, - прав­да, это все у нас уже бы­ло в его досье…   
\- Майк! – в го­лосе его слы­шит­ся гря­дущая гро­за, но Ма­лой вновь пред­по­чита­ет иг­но­риро­вать пре­дуп­режде­ния.  
\- Ни­чего но­вого, кро­ме не­боль­шой справ­ки о том, что день­ги за выд­ви­жение кан­ди­дату­ры Тан­не­ра приш­ли со сче­та ком­па­нии …   
\- И? – сев нап­ро­тив, Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет изу­чать сво­его про­теже на пред­мет оче­ред­но­го прис­ту­па па­ники по по­воду еще од­но­го, точ­нее – од­ной, в кру­гу пос­вя­щен­ных, - ка­кое это име­ет зна­чение для нас, для на­шего кли­ен­та…  
\- Ска­зал бы я – ни­какое, - на­роч­но тя­нет ре­зину Ма­лой, - ес­ли бы эта ком­па­ния не чис­ли­лась сре­ди ос­новных уч­ре­дите­лей не­боль­шой та­кой юри­дичес­кой фир­мы Хар­дман и пар­тне­ры в Нью Джер­си!  
\- Те­ат­раль­ные эф­фекты – не твой ко­нек, - не сда­ет­ся Хар­ви, - как и ак­тер­ское мас­терс­тво в прин­ци­пе.   
\- Ты хо­дил к Тан­не­ру! – уп­ре­ка­ет Майк, хо­тя обе­щал се­бе это­го не де­лать, - Один!   
\- Я же не ком­менти­рую тот факт, что ты пол­дня ра­зыг­ры­вал из се­бя  _са­мого кру­того юрис­та го­рода_ , - па­риру­ет Хар­ви, - и ты пе­режи­вешь.  
\- Рей­чел прос­то нуж­на бы­ла по­мощь…  
\- И – кра­сивое ре­шение ее ма­лень­кой проб­ле­мы, ко­торую она са­ма же и соз­да­ла, - в тон ему про­из­но­сит тот, - ко­торое ты и не пре­минул пре­дос­та­вить.   
\- Те­бе зво­нила Скот­ти, - с ло­гикой Ма­лой всег­да дру­жил, быс­тро со­об­ра­жая, - ты ей рас­ска­зал… - про­дол­жа­ет он в от­вет на сог­ласное вы­раже­ние на ли­це Хар­ви, имея вви­ду се­бя, - имел пол­ное пра­во.   
\- О как! – ве­селит­ся тот, - и ни­каких кри­ков, ис­те­рик и за­ламы­ваний рук?   
\- Не бу­дет, - твер­до сто­ит на сво­ем он, - Ты сде­лал так, как счи­тал пра­виль­ным, Джес­си­ка – то­же. Хо­тя, - до­бав­ля­ет Майк, - я уве­рен, что Скот­ти и без стра­хов­ки бы мол­ча­ла. Как Рей­чел… - по­вер­нувшись, он ло­вит взгляд Хар­ви, - она поз­ва­ла ме­ня на ужин се­год­ня…  
\- Хо­чешь по­лучить от ме­ня пись­мен­ное ос­во­бож­де­ние? – вор­чит тот, - ес­ли нет – тог­да за­чем спра­шивать со­вета, ко­торо­му все рав­но не пос­ле­ду­ешь!   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, мне сто­ит пой­ти? – ло­вя се­бя на глу­пой улыб­ке, уточ­ня­ет Майк.  
\- За­кон­чи – с де­лом, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви поч­ти от две­рей, - ес­ли за Тан­не­ром сто­ит Хар­дман, а по­хоже – все так и есть, то нам нуж­но уз­нать чем наш кли­ент так на­солил ему.   
\- И нет ли у не­го еще че­го-ни­будь, чем Хар­дма­на опять мож­но бы­ло бы поп­ри­жать! – под­хва­тыва­ет Майк, зас­лу­жив оче­ред­ной снис­хо­дитель­ный взгляд.


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Так что ты хо­чешь, что­бы я сде­лала, Хар­ви? – ка­бинет Зои в про­кура­туре не по­хож на тот, что был у нее в быт­ность ее на фир­ме. Уг­ло­вой и тем­ный, с од­ним не­боль­шим ок­ном, вы­ходя­щим в пе­ре­улок меж­ду до­мами.  
Раз­вернув­шись от не­го, Хар­ви пов­то­ря­ет, - Что за от­но­шения свя­зыва­ют тво­его про­куро­ра и Хар­дма­на.  
\- На­шего Хар­дма­на?  
\- Те­бе из­вес­тна еще од­на та­кая же сво­лочь?  
\- Что об­ще­го у Нор­тса с ним? – с яв­ным сом­не­ни­ем она ка­ча­ет го­ловой, вы­зывая у Хар­ви прис­туп глу­хого раз­дра­жения.  
\- Это те­бе и нуж­но вы­яс­нить, - по­давив его, ки­ва­ет он. – И как мож­но ско­рее.  
\- Ду­ма­ешь, за Тан­не­ром сто­ит Хар­дман?   
\- Ска­жем так – это не бы­ло бы не­ожи­дан­ностью, - при­сев на край ее сто­ла, Хар­ви за­думы­ва­ет­ся, - Майк сей­час как раз пы­та­ет­ся уз­нать – нас­коль­ко глу­боко Хар­дман пус­тил кор­ни здесь.  
\- Не очень, из то­го, что знаю я, - Зои смот­рит на не­го, - офи­ци­аль­но­го офи­са у не­го так и не по­яви­лось, но юри­дичес­ки, кон­то­ра Хар­дма­на рас­по­ложе­на здесь. Мне ка­жет­ся, у не­го свя­зи в мес­тном му­ници­пали­тете.   
\- Ес­тес­твен­но! Без это­го он так ско­ро бы здесь не осел! – на шум в ко­ридо­ре оба ре­аги­ру­ют оди­нако­во, а по­кинув ка­бинет, об­на­ружи­ва­ют мес­тно­го ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра и его оп­по­нен­та на по­роге его ка­бине­та в весь­ма аг­рессив­ном сос­то­янии.  
\- Мне не ин­те­рес­ны ва­ши на­думан­ные те­ории, мис­тер Тан­нер! – Нортс еще умуд­ря­ет­ся вспо­минать о при­личи­ях, хо­тя яв­но с тру­дом, - тре­воги по по­воду на­руше­ний пра­вил Де­пар­та­мен­та не вхо­дят в круг ва­ших ин­те­ресов, как кан­ди­дата на мою дол­жность!  
\- Я пы­та­юсь по­лучить от­вет на свой зап­рос, как ря­довой на­логоп­ла­тель­щик, - с при­выч­но-неп­ро­бива­емой наг­лостью улы­ба­ет­ся тот.  
\- Вас нет сре­ди спис­ка из­би­рате­лей на­шего ок­ру­га! – гре­мит Нортс, - Сле­дова­тель­но – это не ва­шего ума де­ло!  
\- За­то у ме­ня есть вот это, - все так­же поч­ти доб­ро­жела­тель­но про­из­но­сит Тан­нер, про­тяги­вая ему ка­кой-то до­кумент.  
\- Раз­ре­шите, я взгля­ну, - да­ет о се­бе знать Хар­ви, по­яв­ля­ясь из-за спи­ны Тан­не­ра.  
\- О, вот и ар­тилле­рия под­тя­нулась, - жиз­не­радос­тно ре­аги­ру­ет тут, - при­вет, Харв, а я как раз к те­бе в кон­то­ру на об­ратном пу­ти из этой ды­ры заг­ля­нуть со­бирал­ся, а ты – тут как тут! – его взгляд сколь­зит в сто­рону Зои. – Мисс Ло­уфорд, бес­ко­неч­но рад… Одоб­ряю, - те­ат­раль­ным ше­потом ад­ре­су­ет­ся он к Хар­ви, - меж­ду на­ми – го­раз­до луч­ше пре­дыду­щей, в ра­зы!  
\- Не сто­ит, Крис, - Хар­ви ус­пе­ва­ет пе­рех­ва­тить од­нознач­ное дви­жение Нор­тса в ад­рес по-преж­не­му ши­роко улы­ба­юще­гося Тан­не­ра, - а то еще в один граж­дан­ский суд по­тянет, за ос­кор­бле­ние дей­стви­ем.   
\- Мис­тер Тан­нер не лю­бит хо­дить в суд, Хар­ви, - ни­чуть не сму­тив­шись от нед­вусмыс­ленных на­меков в свой ад­рес, Зои улы­ба­ет­ся, - вмес­то это­го он пред­ла­га­ет сдел­ку, всег­да.   
\- Зна­чит, я мо­гу его уда­рить! – ос­во­бодив­шись из цеп­кой хват­ки Хар­ви, уточ­ня­ет Нортс.  
\- И все-та­ки не сто­ит, - нег­ромко про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, вни­матель­но прог­ля­дывая тот до­кумент, что Тан­нер при­нес со­бой. – А то с этим офи­ци­аль­ным пись­мом, на­деля­ющим его оп­ре­делен­ны­ми пол­но­мочи­ями, ваш эк­спе­римент кон­чится пла­чев­но имен­но для вас   
\- Что это? – пе­рех­ва­тив из рук Хар­ви пись­мо, он то­же про­бега­ет его гла­зами, за­тем чи­та­ет уже вни­матель­нее, а пос­ле - фик­си­ру­ясь на оп­ре­делен­ных сло­вах.  
\- Ин­дуль­ген­ция… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Тан­нер, - как пред­ста­витель спе­ци­аль­ной ко­мис­сии, я впра­ве тре­бовать, - он вы­деля­ет это сло­во, - а не про­сить, за­меть­те, со­вет­ник, лю­бые де­ла и до­кумен­ты по ним.  
\- Но не вес­ти се­бя, как сво­лочь, - ком­менти­ру­ет Хар­ви, воз­вра­щая ве­ритель­ные гра­моты Нор­тсу.  
\- Не вол­нуй­ся, Хар­ви, я и про те­бя не за­был, - улы­ба­ясь во весь рот, уве­ря­ет Тре­вор, дос­та­вая из пап­ки еще один до­кумент, - мисс Ло­уфорд, не ока­жете честь?  
\- Хо­тите доп­ро­сить ме­ня, - прог­ля­дев зап­рос, оз­ву­чива­ет она, - толь­ко, бо­юсь, у нас тут воз­ни­ка­ет кон­фликт ин­те­ресов.  
\- Не доп­ро­сить – у ме­ня, как вы вер­но за­мети­ли, нет на это пра­ва, да и у нас с мо­им ува­жа­емым оп­по­нен­том де­ло еще до су­деб­но­го раз­би­ратель­ства не дош­ло, - тут же под­хва­тыва­ет он, - но раз уж у ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра есть ад­во­кат, по­чему бы и мне его не за­вес­ти…  
\- Дей­стви­тель­но, - эф­фек­тно об­ста­вив свое по­яв­ле­ние, вкли­нива­ет­ся Майк в раз­го­вор, - зна­чит, и нам с ним поз­на­комить­ся бу­дет не лиш­нее, так, Хар­ви? – пе­реда­вая ему пап­ку с бу­мага­ми, Ма­лой ки­ва­ет – зна­чит, уда­лось.   
\- Твой лю­бимый уче­ник все-та­ки при­со­еди­нил­ся к нам, - Тан­нер раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, ока­зыва­ясь с Май­ком ли­цом к ли­цу, - что, пер­спек­ти­ва ин­вести­ци­он­но­го бан­кинга не так уж и ра­дуж­на, как ка­залось?  
\- Иног­да при­ходит­ся уй­ти, что­бы по­нять – где твое мес­то, - па­риру­ет тот, вы­зывая одоб­ри­тель­ную улыб­ку Хар­ви   
\- Тан­нер, дос­та­точ­но, - в тон ему под­хва­тыва­ет он, - вы пла­ниру­ете оп­рос мисс Ло­уфорд, а мы – твой.  
\- Чуд­но, - по-преж­не­му жиз­не­радос­тно улы­ба­ясь, сог­ла­ша­ет­ся тот, - пред­ви­жу, как мы все раз­вле­чем­ся. При­ят­но­го всем дня.  
  
\- Го­вори! – дож­давшись, по­ка Ма­лой ус­тро­ит­ся ря­дом, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет Рею, что­бы тро­гал­ся.  
\- Хар­дман – член по­печи­тель­ско­го со­вета мес­тно­го му­ници­пали­тета, - бод­ро ра­пор­ту­ет Майк, - и не­офи­ци­аль­но воз­глав­ля­ет ко­мис­сию по от­бо­ру кан­ди­датов на дол­жность.   
\- Да­же так, - ком­менти­ру­ет Хар­ви, - даль­ше…  
\- До­кумен­таль­ных под­твержде­ний нет, но у Хар­дма­на с ны­неш­ним ок­ружным про­куро­ром про­изо­шел не­кий ин­ци­дент, в ре­зуль­та­те че­го Хар­дман с трес­ком про­иг­рал де­ло. И не толь­ко – с ним ра­зор­ва­ли кон­тракт, по­весив на не­го не­ус­той­ку, за на­руше­ние су­деб­ной эти­ки.  
\- На­пом­ни мне – пос­лать этой фир­ме кор­зи­ну цве­тов с бла­годар­ностя­ми, - Майк ух­мы­ля­ет­ся в от­вет на его реп­ли­ку, - да и с Нор­тсом не ме­ша­ет по ду­шам по­гово­рить…Еще что-ни­будь?  
\- Из су­щес­твен­но­го – все, - по­жав пле­чами, от­ве­ча­ет тот, - Тан­нер зап­ла­тил по­ложен­ный взнос за ре­гис­тра­цию…  
\- Еди­нов­ре­мен­но? – Хар­ви по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, уточ­няя, - сра­зу – всю сум­му?  
\- На­лом, - ки­ва­ет Ма­лой в от­вет, - и сколь­ко уш­ло ми­мо кас­сы, уз­нать не уда­лось.  
\- Хар­дман его спон­си­ру­ет, ты про­верил…  
\- Его сче­та? – до­гова­рива­ет Майк, - ра­зуме­ет­ся, в пер­вую оче­редь. Три ос­новных, два ре­зер­вных и нес­коль­ко скры­тых, три мне уда­лось вы­чис­лить. От­ку­да кон­крет­но пе­речис­ля­лись день­ги…  
\- Вы­яс­нить не да­дут бан­ков­ские пра­вила, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Мож­но поп­ро­сить Ло­лу… - на­поми­на­ет Майк, - ес­ли ты – не про­тив…  
\- Зво­ни!   
\- Да, хо­рошо, бу­дем ждать, - спря­тав те­лефон, Майк смот­рит на  _пат­ро­на_ , - че­рез па­ру ча­сов она за­едет к нам, с дан­ны­ми… - кив­нув, тот бы­ло от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ок­ну, но на­рочи­то сдер­жи­ва­емые тя­желые вздо­хи осо­бого вы­бора не ос­тавля­ют, - Что?!  
\- Ду­ма­ешь, наш ужин с Рей­чел – ошиб­ка?  
За­катив гла­за и для вер­ности вы­дох­нув, Хар­ви не­доволь­но за­меча­ет, - во­об­ще-то, об этом ду­ма­ют пе­ред тем, как… но мы же не ищем лег­ких пу­тей!  
\- Я – прос­то не знаю, Хар­ви…  
\- Как-то од­нажды я уже объ­яс­нял, за со­вета­ми в ка­кой об­ласти ко мне мож­но об­ра­щать­ся.  
\- Но ты же… - сно­ва мям­лит Майк, - у те­бя же бы­ло столь­ко жен­щин…  
\- Да, и я с ни­ми – сплю, пре­иму­щес­твен­но, - без оби­няков пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви, - а не строю сов­мес­тные пла­ны на бу­дущую жизнь.  
\- А Скот­ти? – тот от­малчи­ва­ет­ся, от­вернув­шись к ок­ну, но Ма­лой не уни­ма­ет­ся, - а Зои?!  
\- Те­бе бы над ар­гу­мен­та­ци­ей по­рабо­тать, - не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - это впол­не мо­жет быть прос­то обед, а ты – раз­ду­ва­ешь це­лую ис­то­рию.   
\- Мно­го ду­мать – вред­но, - ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Майк не­весе­ло.   
\- В этом де­ле осо­бен­но, - под­твержда­ет Хар­ви, вы­ходя из ав­то­моби­ля.  
-  _Рас­слабь­ся и по­лучай удо­воль­ствие_ , - ком­менти­ру­ет Ма­лой, сле­дуя за ним.  
\- Толь­ко на се­год­няшний ве­чер я те­бя ан­га­жирую, - на­мерен­но не за­мечая пус­ту­юще­го мес­та Дон­ны, Хар­ви про­ходит в ка­бинет, - так что ма­лыш­ке Рей­чел не по­вез­ло.  
\- Хо­чешь, что­бы я под­го­товил Зои… мисс Ло­уфорд, - ис­прав­ля­ет­ся Майк, - а по­чему не сам?  
\- По­тому что я бу­ду на встре­че - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - с на­шим кли­ен­том. На­до вы­яс­нить, что у не­го есть на Хар­дма­на.  
\- И есть ли во­об­ще, - при­сев на по­докон­ник, Майк за­дум­чи­во пя­лит­ся в сто­рону при­ем­ной, - и все-та­ки, Хар­ви… - тот в ожи­дании по­вора­чива­ет­ся к не­му, - ку­да зап­ро­пас­ти­лась Дон­на?!  
  
  
\- А те­бе не ка­жет­ся, Хар­ви, что я и са­ма в сос­то­янии… - ед­ва прой­дя в ка­бинет, про­из­но­сит Зои.  
\- Уве­рен в этом, - пре­рыва­ет он ее, - но Май­ку это пой­дет на поль­зу, к то­му же - он зна­ет на что спо­собен Тан­нер.   
\- Нортс ждет те­бя вни­зу, - ос­та­новив­шись пе­ред ним, она поз­во­ля­ет се­бе поп­ра­вить его чуть сдви­нув­ший­ся на­бок узел гал­сту­ка.  
\- Он при­вез те­бя, - для се­бя уточ­ня­ет Хар­ви, не де­лая по­пыток ее ос­та­новить.  
\- Мы прос­то при­еха­ли вмес­те, - улы­ба­ет­ся она и, от­сту­пив на шаг, про­ходит­ся по не­му взгля­дом, - бы­ло ведь по до­роге.   
\- Очень лю­без­но с его сто­роны, - не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от за­меча­ния он, - не да­вай Май­ку се­бя ув­лечь раз­го­вора­ми, сна­чала за­кон­чи­те с де­лом, Рей те­бя от­ве­зет.  
\- Оли­вия о те­бе спра­шива­ла, - поч­ти вслед го­ворит Зои, зас­тавляя его ос­та­новить­ся и вер­нуть­ся.  
\- Я зай­ду ве­чером, - иным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, - ес­ли ты не…  
\- Мы бу­дем те­бе ра­ды, - с поч­ти преж­ней улыб­кой ки­ва­ет она.   
\- Зои! – Майк, уже нес­коль­ко ми­нут изоб­ра­жа­ющий по­добие за­нятос­ти за пус­ту­ющим сто­лом Дон­ны, вкли­нива­ет­ся в па­узу, - уве­рен, мы с ва­ми про­ведем ве­чер ку­да луч­ше Хар­ви.  
\- Толь­ко ос­тавь­те об­мен ре­цеп­та­ми и опы­том в вос­пи­тании де­тей – на по­том, - не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от ком­мента­рия Хар­ви, имя вви­ду тот ве­чер, ког­да при­вел Май­ка с со­бой в дом Зои. Он мо­мен­таль­но на­шел об­щий язык с Оли­ви­ей, а Зои по­обе­щал най­ти и пе­редать тет­радь с ба­буш­ки­ными ре­цеп­та­ми.   
\- Те­бя ма­шина ждет, - ки­ва­ет Майк, - я все сде­лаю.   
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, нап­равля­ясь к лиф­там.   
\- Ска­жите же мне, Майк, о чем я дол­жна бу­ду го­ворить с Тан­не­ром, а о чем – нет, - про­водив Хар­ви, она пе­рево­дит взгляд на не­го, - и чем это его ма­нера вес­ти доп­рос от­ли­ча­ет­ся от на­шей?  
\- Он пе­рехо­дит на лич­ности, - без оби­няков от­ве­ча­ет Майк, Зои ки­ва­ет, - Яс­но. Мы – то­же…  
\- Не так, - сев ря­дом, Майк вспо­мина­ет все де­ла, по ко­торым им приш­лось ему про­тивос­то­ять, - Тан­нер счи­та­ет дав­ле­ние – луч­шим спо­собом ре­шения проб­лем и не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся до тех пор, по­ка не по­лучит же­ла­емо­го.  
\- Или не ра­зобь­ет лоб о сте­ну, - с тща­тель­но-выс­тро­ен­ным са­мокон­тро­лем от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - по­тому что мо­жет най­тись го­раз­до бо­лее силь­ный про­тив­ник.  
\- Ну, ес­ли счи­тать рас­ква­шен­ный нос, то он на не­го уже нат­кнул­ся, - не гля­дя на нее, Майк пе­реби­ра­ет до­кумен­ты.  
\- Хар­ви драл­ся? – Зои ти­хо сме­ет­ся, - во вре­мя доп­ро­са, это так на не­го по­хоже. Хо­тела бы я на это пос­мотреть.   
\- О, ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, прос­то удач­ный хук, - все еще не под­ни­мая го­ловы, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - Тан­нер сде­лал нес­коль­ко не слиш­ком лес­тных пред­по­ложе­ний…  
\- Но тут, мне ка­жет­ся, мы за­гаран­ти­рова­ны от неп­ри­ят­ностей, - на­поми­на­ет она, - Тан­не­ру, как и Нор­тсу, зап­ре­щено вес­ти оп­рос са­мому. Ска­жите мне, Майк, - она встре­ча­ет­ся с ним взгля­дом, - с че­го вы с Хар­ви ре­шили, что юрис­том его бу­дет неп­ре­мен­но Хар­дман?  
\- Они пло­дот­ворно сот­рудни­чали нес­коль­ко раз, - под­нявшись, Майк про­ходит к ок­ну, - и, по-ви­димо­му, у Хар­дма­на что-то есть на не­го, по­тому что Тан­нер по су­ти сво­ей – прос­то хо­роший юрист, пред­по­чита­ющий по­беж­дать.   
\- А Хар­дман? – Зои ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом. Майк, по­вер­нувшись, по­жима­ет пле­чами, - я не знаю. Вы ра­бота­ли с ним, Хар­ви… го­раз­до боль­ше мо­его.  
\- Он всег­да про­из­во­дит хо­рошее впе­чат­ле­ние. – вспо­мина­ет она, улы­ба­ясь че­му-то сво­ему, - на всех ок­ру­жа­ющих, осо­бен­но тех, кто его не зна­ет… - соб­рав раз­бро­сан­ные тут и там Май­ком бу­маги, Зои ус­тра­ива­ет­ся за сто­лом Хар­ви. – Ес­ли это и впрямь бу­дет Хар­дман, нам луч­ше вы­рабо­тать чет­кую стра­тегию, са­дитесь, у вас бу­дет длин­ная ночь…  
  
  
\- Неп­ло­хое мес­течко, - Нортс бла­гоже­латель­но ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на вто­ром эта­же VIP-за­ла де­лово­го клу­ба, - на­до бу­дет в чле­ны за­писать­ся.  
\- Но­вых мы уже не бе­рем, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, де­лая знак офи­ци­ан­ту, - но мо­гу поп­ро­бовать пос­по­собс­тво­вать.   
\- Вы в прав­ле­нии?  
\- Нет, прос­то его пред­се­датель – мой дол­жник, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Хар­ви мгно­вен­но­му по­нимаю в гла­зах сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка, - а те­перь, Крис… мы ведь с ва­ми до­гова­рива­лись – вы не бу­дете скры­вать от ме­ня ни­чего, ка­са­юще­гося это­го де­ла.  
\- Вы об­ла­да­ете пол­ной ин­форма­ци­ей на се­год­няшний день, - под­твержда­ет свои сло­ва Нортс, - и, на­вер­ное, да­же боль­шей, ведь у вас име­ют­ся на­деж­ные лю­ди.  
\- Имен­но! – с пло­хо скры­ва­емым раз­дра­жени­ем от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - по­чему о ва­ших  _вза­имо­от­но­шени­ях_  с Хар­дма­ном дол­жны уз­на­вать мы и не от вас?  
\- По­тому что ано­ним­ность – часть сдел­ки, - уг­рю­мо приз­на­ет­ся тот, - и я не смо­гу ввес­ти вас в курс де­ла.  
\- Да пох­рен мне, на чем вы сош­лись! Сам факт – вы на­руши­ли сло­во, так?  
\- Не на­роч­но… в смыс­ле – я не пла­ниро­вал этот де­марш, он вы­шел сам со­бой, - как-то слег­ка скон­фу­жен­но по­яс­ня­ет Нортс, - ког­да де­ло дош­ло до су­деб­но­го раз­би­ратель­ства…  
\- Вы не сдер­жа­лись и по ито­гам Хар­дман про­иг­рал по-круп­но­му, - яв­но ве­селясь, ре­зюми­ру­ет Хар­ви, - а вы за­име­ли серь­ез­но­го вра­га.   
\- Не пер­во­го и не пос­ледне­го, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - не вам мне объ­яс­нять.   
\- И осо­бен­но хо­рошо, ког­да враг зна­ет, что у те­бя есть, чем его при­жать, так, Крис? – ми­молет­ное за­меша­тель­ство у то­го на ли­це не про­ходит не­заме­чен­ным, - Я прав, и у вас есть неч­то важ­ное для не­го.  
\- Вы ведь по­нима­ете, что я не мо­гу вам ни­чего рас­ска­зать. К то­му же, с че­го вы ре­шили, что за Тан­не­ром сто­ит имен­но Хар­дман?  
\- Дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов нет, - не­видя­щим взгля­дом сколь­зя по за­лу, от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, - они уже ра­бота­ли по по­доб­ной схе­ме, ког­да пы­тались свес­ти сче­ты с мо­ей фир­мой и со мной.   
\- Но в дан­ном слу­чае, - воз­ра­жа­ет Нортс, - де­ло не в вас, я мог об­ра­тить­ся в лю­бую кон­то­ру, мог за­мять это де­ло или вес­ти его сам.   
\- Хар­дман зна­ет ме­ня, как и я его, - не­доволь­но кри­вит­ся Хар­ви, и на по-преж­не­му не­пони­ма­ющий взгляд сво­его со­бесед­ни­ка, ла­конич­но по­яс­ня­ет, - Зои…  
\- Хо­тите ска­зать, что меж­ду ва­ми… - так и не до­гово­рив, он ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, - впро­чем, не­важ­но. Хо­рошо, вы ме­ня убе­дили и за Тан­не­ром ви­дит­ся Хар­дман, что с то­го? Ка­кие ша­ги вы пла­ниру­ет в даль­ней­шем?  
\- Зав­тра они при­дут к нам, что­бы оп­ро­сить Зои, - от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - мы, в свою оче­редь, приж­мем Тан­не­ра. В иде­але – я хо­тел бы по­лучить Хар­дма­на, раз­де­лан­ным под орех.  
\- Ис­поль­зуй­те нез­на­ние, как от­ветс­твен­ность, - при­кон­чив вто­рой бо­кал вис­ки, Нортс за­казы­ва­ет еще, - по­тому что при всем мо­ем же­лание я не…  
\- Это я уже по­нял, - пе­реби­ва­ет Хар­ви, - суть-то не в этом, - скло­нив­шись бли­же, он свер­лит кли­ен­та взгля­дом, - а в том, что это зна­ние опас­но для Хар­дма­на, по­ка вы на сво­ем пос­ту…Лю­бопыт­ное со­чета­ние, сто­ит о нем по­думать.  
  
  
\- Ты спал? Выг­ля­дишь пот­ре­пан­ным, - как всег­да, в бе­зуп­речно си­дящем кос­тю­ме, буд­то толь­ко что от пор­тно­го, Хар­ви про­ходит ми­мо ста­ра­юще­гося прос­нуть­ся Май­ка, к сто­лу, - что у нас с де­лом?  
\- Нем­но­го… ко­фе был бы очень кста­ти, спа­сибо, - от­ве­чая на воп­ро­сы в по­ряд­ке оче­ред­ности, зе­ва­ет Майк, - мы го­товы, в прин­ци­пе.   
\- Ло­ла бы­ла здесь?  
\- Пе­рес­ла­ла дан­ные поч­той, ночью я ви­дел e-mail.  
\- Яс­но, - оки­нув его сво­им осо­бым взгля­дом, Хар­ви ки­ва­ет, - при­веди се­бя в по­рядок, ско­ро явят­ся гос­ти…  
\- По­дож­ди, - Майк уса­жива­ет­ся к компь­юте­ру, - нам нуж­ны не до­гад­ки, а фак­ты в от­но­шении Хар­дма­на.  
\- Да­же при на­личии чет­ко­го фи­нан­со­вого сле­да, - ос­та­новив­шись у ок­на, Хар­ви наб­лю­да­ет за про­цес­сом, - Хар­дма­ну, при его звез­днос­ти в Джер­си, за не­закон­ное фи­нан­си­рова­ние ком­па­нии кан­ди­дата лишь паль­чи­ком пог­ро­зят, да по­журят слег­ка. И ему об этом не ху­же на­шего из­вес­тно.   
\- Так хо­тя бы мы бу­дем в бо­лее вы­иг­рышной по­зиции, - воз­ра­жа­ет Майк, бег­ло прос­матри­вая фай­лы, прис­ланные Ло­лой и часть из них от­прав­ляя на пе­чать. – Ты не про­тив, ес­ли в ка­чес­тве ад­во­ката Зои выс­туплю я? Хар­дман, ес­ли это дей­стви­тель­но бу­дет он…  
\- Мис­тер Спек­тер, - го­лос из се­лек­то­ра его пре­рыва­ет, - здесь мис­тер Тан­нер с юрис­том, их про­вели в пер­вый кон­фе­ренц-зал.  
\- Спа­сибо, - от­ры­вис­то от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - убе­дитесь, что они ни в чем не нуж­да­ют­ся. Вы с Зои вче­ра все об­су­дили?  
\- По-воз­можнос­ти, - ки­ва­ет Майк, воз­вра­ща­ясь из кух­ни с чаш­кой ко­фе, - бы­ло уже поз­дно…  
\- И Рей от­вез ме­ня до­мой, - Зои ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге, - ка­жет­ся, я нем­но­го за­дер­жа­лась.  
\- Нет, это они приш­ли рань­ше вре­мени, - от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - в лю­бом слу­чае, на­чинать им.   
  
  
\- Вы хо­тите ска­зать, Зои, что ни­ког­да не пре­тен­до­вали на дол­жность ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра са­ми? – Дэ­ни­эл Хар­дман за­да­ет воп­ро­сы с при­выч­ной улыб­кой доб­ро­го дя­дюш­ки.  
\- Нет, - ка­ча­ет она го­ловой, - всерь­ез ни­ког­да. Не на­до, Дэ­ни­эл, - она пре­рыва­ет его по­пыт­ку воз­ра­зить, - эти за­яв­ле­ния, что вы хо­тите при­об­щить к де­лу, не име­ют юри­дичес­кой си­лы.  
\- Но вы ведь по­дава­ли про­шение в му­ници­пали­тет, - не ос­тавля­ет эту те­му Хар­дман, - что­бы вас вклю­чили в чис­ло кан­ди­датов, дваж­ды.  
\- Мис­тер Хар­дман, - вме­шива­ет­ся Майк, - мисс Ло­уфорд приш­ла сю­да в ка­чес­тве одол­же­ния вам и ва­шему кли­ен­ту, не бо­лее. Это не су­деб­ное раз­би­ратель­ство и от­ве­чать на ва­ши воп­ро­сы она не обя­зана.   
\- Спа­сибо, мис­тер Росс, мы пом­ним об этом, - за бла­годуш­ным фа­садом скво­зит раз­дра­жение.  
\- Чу­дес­но, - на­мерен­но не за­мечая это­го, Майк про­дол­жа­ет, - в та­ком слу­чае, вы пом­ни­те, что эти за­яв­ле­ния бы­ли на­писа­ны по прось­бе и с ве­дома гла­вы му­ници­пали­тета, за два дня до наз­на­чения мис­те­ра Нор­тса ок­ружным про­куро­ром Нью Джер­си.   
\- Спа­сибо, Майк, но я от­ве­чу, - улы­ба­ет­ся Зои, - эти за­яв­ле­ния, как уже бы­ло ска­зано, бы­ли на­писа­ны для под­держа­ния ста­туса му­ници­пали­тета, что­бы оп­равдать наз­на­чение. И в этом слу­чае ва­ши пре­тен­зии к дей­ству­юще­му ок­ружно­му про­куро­ру не­обос­но­ван­ны.  
\- Поз­воль­те это нам ре­шать, мисс Ло­уфорд, - все еще с при­ят­ной улыб­кой ки­ва­ет Хар­дман, - еще нам бы хо­телось уз­нать – как дол­го про­дол­жа­ет­ся ваш ро­ман с ок­ружным про­куро­ром?  
\- А это уже вме­шатель­ство в час­тную жизнь, - сно­ва вкли­нива­ет­ся Майк, - и сов­сем не от­но­сит­ся к де­лу.   
\- Как раз на­обо­рот, мо­лодой че­ловек, - Хар­дман, от­ки­нув­шись в крес­ле, яв­но нас­лажда­ет­ся си­ту­аци­ей, - мне­ние о кан­ди­дате скла­дыва­ет­ся из мно­гого, в том чис­ле и его мо­раль­но­го об­ли­ка. А вы, как мне пом­нится, мисс Ло­уфорд, не име­ете ни­чего про­тив слу­жеб­ных ро­манов.  
\- Дэ­ни­эл, не сто­ит… - нег­ромкий го­лос Хар­ви прив­ле­ка­ет все­об­щее вни­мание, Тан­нер с до­воль­ной ус­мешкой ус­тра­ива­ет­ся удоб­нее, Майк же, на­обо­рот, весь со­бира­ет­ся. – Не пе­рехо­ди на лич­ности, твой кли­ент мо­жет те­бе в крас­ках на­рисо­вать, чем это за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся.  
\- Ка­кой ры­царь, - на пре­деле слы­шимос­ти бор­мо­чет Хар­дман, де­лая вид, что раз­би­ра­ет­ся в собс­твен­ных за­писях, - мисс Ло­уфорд, вы за­меча­ли злос­тные на­руше­ния пра­вил Де­пар­та­мен­та во вре­мя пре­быва­ния мис­те­ра Нор­тса на пос­ту ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра?  
\- Нет, и ду­маю – ник­то не за­мечал, по­тому что их не бы­ло.  
\- Да­вай­те ду­мать и де­лать вы­воды бу­дем мы, а вы – от­ве­чать на на­ши воп­ро­сы. Не бы­ло ли ка­ких-ни­будь яв­ных пе­ремен в ха­рак­те­ре ва­шего на­чаль­ни­ка в пос­ледние не­дели, не стал ли он бо­лее рас­се­ян­ным или раз­дра­житель­ным, не пе­реда­вал ли на хра­нение вам или треть­им ли­цам ка­кие-ли­бо бу­маги?  
\- Нет – на оба ва­ших воп­ро­са, - все так­же без­мя­теж­но улы­ба­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет она, - Сей­час не ве­дет­ся ни од­но­го про­цес­са, как вам из­вес­тно, мис­тер Хар­дман, ибо вы – час­тый гость и в на­шем рай­оне, и в про­кура­туре. По­это­му мис­тер Нортс и прис­ту­пил к про­цеду­ре пе­ревы­боров.  
\- Кан­ди­датом от му­ници­пали­тета был он один?  
\- Прак­ти­ка та­кова, что про­цеду­ра вы­боров фор­маль­на и му­ници­пали­тет прос­то пе­резак­лю­ча­ет кон­тракт с дей­ству­ющим ок­ружным про­куро­ром, - тер­пе­ливо по­яс­ня­ет оче­вид­ное она, - но не в этот раз.  
\- Прос­ти­те, ес­ли ра­зоча­ровал вас, мисс Ло­уфорд, - ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Тан­нер, - мне это в го­лову взбре­ло как-то за зав­тра­ком – дай, ду­маю, пой­ду, по­дам за­яв­ле­ние в кан­ди­даты на ок­ружные про­куро­ры. Вот сме­ху-то бу­дет, ес­ли вы­иг­раю! Да, Хар­ви!?  
\- Мы пос­ме­ем­ся, ког­да те­бя из них ис­клю­чат, - мгно­вен­но ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, - Дэ­ни­эл, вы за­кон­чи­ли?  
\- Не сов­сем, - по­рыв­шись в пап­ке, Хар­дман дос­та­ет рас­пе­чатан­ный кон­верт.  
\- Это – лич­ная пе­репис­ка, - встре­ва­ет Майк, - без пер­со­наль­но­го раз­ре­шения обо­их сто­рон вы не мо­жете его предъ­яв­лять!  
\- С че­го вы это взя­ли, мо­лодой че­ловек? Это – пись­мо, ад­ре­сован­ное гла­ве му­ници­пали­тета Нью Джер­си, и я лишь оз­ву­чу не­кото­рые от­рывки, для сте­ног­раммы…  
\- Мис­тер Хар­дман, я – дип­ло­миро­ван­ный юрист, и не пер­вый год ра­ботаю в фир­ме, - ров­ный тон Май­ка сом­не­ний не вы­зыва­ет, Хар­дман ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - Не сом­не­ва­юсь, мис­тер Росс, что вы – са­моро­док и, тем не ме­нее, я про­дол­жу. Это офи­ци­аль­ная жа­лоба бы­ла по­луче­на му­ници­пали­тетом за нес­коль­ко дней до объ­яв­ле­ния пред­вы­бор­ной кам­па­нии, в ней – про­цити­рова­ны де­ла, при раз­ра­бот­ке ко­торых дей­ству­ющий ок­ружной про­курор до­пус­тил злос­тные на­руше­ния пра­вил Де­пар­та­мен­та…  
\- Мис­тер Хар­дман, - взгля­дом за­ручив­шись под­дер­жкой Хар­ви, пе­реби­ва­ет Майк, - а кон­крет­ные воп­ро­сы к мисс Ло­уфорд се­год­ня бу­дут или так и про­дол­жи­те из пус­то­го в по­рож­нее пе­рели­вать?  
\- Мисс Ло­уфорд, вы в ка­чес­тве по­мощ­ни­ка ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра раз­би­рали граж­дан­ский иск об унич­то­жении му­ници­паль­ной собс­твен­ности нес­коль­ки­ми под­рос­тка­ми. По­чему вып­ла­та их штраф­ных сумм до сих пор не за­вер­ше­на в пол­ной ме­ре, хо­тя су­дом бы­ли ус­та­нов­ле­ны жес­ткие сро­ки оп­ла­ты или за­мена ус­ловно­го на­каза­ния на тю­рем­ное зак­лю­чение.  
\- Штра­фы вып­ла­чива­ют­ся сог­ласно при­нятым до­гово­рен­ностям, - дос­та­точ­но спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет она, - ле­ти из не­пол­ных се­мей, в ос­новном, и по­доб­ное пра­вона­руше­ние мо­жет трак­то­вать­ся…  
\- Оно уже приз­на­но пра­вона­руше­ни­ем, мисс Ло­уфорд, - удов­летво­рен­но ки­ва­ет Хар­дман, пе­рек­ла­дывая свои за­писи в од­но­му ему из­вес­тном по­ряд­ке, - и на­каза­ние по не­му то­же оп­ре­деле­но. И по­доб­ная кар­ти­на – по боль­шинс­тву по­хожих дел. А вы ут­вер­жда­ете, что мис­тер Нортс – бе­лый и пу­шис­тый.   
\- Мы мо­жем по­лучить ко­пию это­го пись­ма? – Майк ус­пе­ва­ет за­дер­жать кон­верт на сто­ле преж­де, чем Хар­дман уби­ра­ет его в пап­ку, - для изу­чения?  
\- Нет! Это ин­форма­ция кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­на и ка­са­ет­ся толь­ко нас, как ис­тцов. Вы же – от­ветчи­ки по де­лу, мис­тер Росс, и как вы вер­но за­мети­ли – мы не в су­де, и все про­ис­хо­дящее не бо­лее, чем прос­то вза­им­ные ус­лу­ги и ус­тупки друг дру­гу.   
\- Ины­ми сло­вами, нам навс­тре­чу вы не пой­де­те, – пе­реф­ра­зиру­ет Майк, - хо­рошо, тог­да нам при­дет­ся на­пом­нить вам, мис­тер Хар­дман, свод пра­вил ва­шего му­ници­пали­тета, точ­нее – пра­вило № 6 под­пункт а/2 – об ис­точни­ках и оп­ла­те взно­са для кан­ди­дата на дол­жность про­куро­ра ок­ру­га Нью Джер­си   
\- Он мо­жет про­цити­ровать дос­ловно, - про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, поль­зу­ясь тем, что Майк пе­рево­дит ды­хание, - и зна­ешь, Тан­нер, те­бе по­лез­но бу­дет пос­лу­шать это… Майк…  
\- Не ут­руждай­те се­бя де­монс­тра­ци­ей сво­его единс­твен­но­го дос­то­инс­тва, - не да­ет ему да­же на­чать Хар­дман, - я и без это­го нас­лы­шан… А ес­ли вы, мис­тер Спек­тер, пы­та­етесь ска­зать, что ис­точни­ки де­неж­ных средств, пос­ту­пив­ших в му­ници­пали­тет в ка­чес­тве оргвзно­за от мис­те­ра Тан­не­ра, сом­ни­тель­ны… то бла­года­рю вас, я сам, лич­но, зай­мусь их про­вер­кой.  
\- Вот пря­мо-та­ки сам, Дэ­ни­эл? – Хар­ви поч­ти ис­кре­нен, - пох­валь­ное рве­ние, еще и по­тому что нам обо­им из­вес­тно…  
\- За­кон­чи пред­ло­жение, Хар­ви, - вкрад­чи­вым то­ном пе­реби­ва­ет его Хар­дман, - и мой счет уве­личит­ся на – не бу­дем уточ­нять сколь­ко – ну­лей…   
\- Вы – за­кон­чи­ли? – рез­ко под­нявшись, под изум­ленным взгля­дом Май­ка, тот нап­равля­ет­ся к две­рям, на хо­ду бро­сая, - Сде­ла­ем пе­рерыв, и вер­немся к ра­боте…  
  
\- Ты что де­ла­ешь, Хар­ви?! – Майк на­гоня­ет его уже в ко­ридо­ре, - он же у нас в ру­ках, на­до его до­давить!  
\- Чем? Ав­то­рите­том? У нас на не­го ни­чего нет! – ог­ры­за­ет­ся тот. - Он же дер­жит нас в чрез­вы­чай­но не­удоб­ной по­зиции, прек­расно зная, что так я Джес­си­ку не под­став­лю!   
\- Наш кли­ент ни­чего те­бе не рас­ска­зал, - за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Майк, при­сажи­ва­ясь на край сто­ла, - ли­бо он свя­зан с тем же де­лом, по ко­торо­му круп­но на­солил Хар­дма­ну, ли­бо…  
\- Да без раз­ни­цы! – от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, - нам не­чем опе­риро­вать, кро­ме до­мыс­лов и изыс­ка­ний Ло­лы.   
\- А ес­ли поп­ро­бовать  _не­обос­но­ван­ное прес­ле­дова­ние_? – Майк ки­ва­ет хму­рому взгля­ду Хар­ви, - оно мо­жет прой­ти – спо­соб, мо­тив, воз­можность – у нас все в на­личии, хоть сей­час в суд.  
\- Хар­дман – ува­жа­емый и по­чет­ный жи­тель Нью Джер­си, один из чле­нов по­печи­тель­ско­го со­вета му­ници­пали­тета, иг­ра­ет в гольф со всей мес­тной эли­той… - Хар­ви рас­сужда­ет вслух, Ма­лой энер­гично ки­ва­ет, под­тверждая ска­зан­ное, - идем даль­ше – Нортс ему круп­но под­га­дил, сог­ла­сив­шись на не­кую сдел­ку и заб­рав свои сло­ва на­зад, без пре­дуп­режде­ния в пос­ледний мо­мент, пря­мо во вре­мя за­седа­ния су­да. Хар­дман не толь­ко про­иг­рал, но и по­нес су­щес­твен­ные де­неж­ные рас­хо­ды, а он это­го не лю­бит…  
\- Это­го ник­то не лю­бит! – ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, под­хва­тывая, - с Тан­не­ром они сот­рудни­ча­ют дав­но и пло­дот­ворно, ког­да Хар­дман при­шел к не­му с ин­те­рес­ным пред­ло­жени­ем – стать ок­ружным про­куро­ром Нью Джер­си, уте­рев те­бе этим нос, Тан­нер с вос­торгом сог­ла­сил­ся.   
\- День­ги за учас­тие и га­ран­ти­рован­ная по­беда вхо­дят в до­говор, - ос­та­новив­шись ря­дом с Май­ком у ок­на, Хар­ви смот­рит на го­род вни­зу, - ког­да Нортс пе­рес­та­нет быть ок­ружным про­куро­ром, он по­теря­ет пре­иму­щес­тво и в два сче­та вы­летит из Кол­ле­гии, ес­ли рас­кро­ет рот…  
\- По­тому что сам за­вяз в той сдел­ке по са­мое не­куда, - вмес­то них обо­их про­из­но­сит Зои от две­ри, - но ес­ли вам для раз­ма­зыва­ния Хар­дма­на тон­ким сло­ем нуж­ны под­робнос­ти, я мо­гу рас­ска­зать.  
\- Нортс пос­вя­тил те­бя? – рез­ко ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, она улы­ба­ет­ся, - Не сов­сем. Как-то он очень спе­шил на встре­чу и ос­та­вил не­запер­тым не толь­ко ка­бинет, но и свой стол…  
\- А ты, ко­неч­но, прос­то про­гули­валась ми­мо, - Хар­ви яз­вит, но на Зои это не про­из­во­дит дол­жно­го впе­чат­ле­ния. По­ведя пле­чом, она от­ве­ча­ет, - нет, по­чему же – мне бы­ло жут­ко лю­бопыт­но, что имен­но ста­ло сутью сдел­ки.  
\- И? – не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Нортс за­писал их с Хар­дма­ном раз­го­вор, собс­твен­но – это и слу­жит не­ким бу­фером, осо­бен­но, по­ка он при дол­жнос­ти…  
\- Ну да – по­дать в суд на дей­ству­юще­го пред­ста­вите­ля влас­тных струк­тур нель­зя, - сам для се­бя ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, - по­это­му, на­до с этой дол­жнос­ти для на­чала его сдви­нуть... На­до пе­ре­убе­дить Тан­не­ра! Хар­ви, это по­лучит­ся толь­ко у те­бя, он к те­бе не­ров­но ды­шит!   
\- И как ты пред­по­лага­ешь это сде­лать в при­сутс­твии Хар­дма­на?   
\- Ду­маю, до ту­але­та он его не соп­ро­вож­да­ет, - за­меча­ет Зои, ус­тро­ив­шись на ку­шет­ке.  
\- Хар­ви? – на вы­жида­ющий взгляд Май­ка тот ки­ва­ет, - Поп­ро­бу­ем… Прос­ле­ди, что­бы Хар­дма­ну вдруг не прис­пи­чило нас пре­рывать.   
  
\- Харв! Ты ме­ня прес­ле­ду­ешь или бо­ишь­ся, что смо­юсь че­рез ка­нали­зацию? – вый­дя из ка­бин­ки, Тан­нер про­ходит к умы­валь­ни­ку.  
\- Бо­юсь, что ты нат­во­ришь глу­пос­тей.  
\- Ты по­путал, род­ной! Я – не твой юный ге­ний и не зап­лю­ха­юсь в бли­жай­шей лу­же, - пой­мав его взгляд в зер­ка­ле, Тан­нер до­воль­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - так что, те­бе не нуж­но ме­ня спа­сать.  
\- Да? А мне по­чему-то ка­жет­ся, что Хар­дман креп­ко дер­жит те­бя за яй­ца! – проч­но зав­ла­дев его вни­мани­ем, Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет, - Те­бе не при­ходит в твою дур­ную го­лову, что он те­бя ис­поль­зу­ет в сво­их це­лях, а пос­ле – вы­кинет за не­надоб­ностью?  
\- С че­го это ты та­ким за­бот­ли­вым стал, Харв? Луч­ше о се­бе по­бес­по­кой­ся, вот как ста­ну ок­ружным про­куро­ром…  
\- Не ста­нешь! – пе­реби­ва­ет его тот, - Хар­дман в жиз­ни сво­ей сло­ва не сдер­жал, так и ты в лу­же ока­жешь­ся, и это – в иде­але!   
\- Ес­ли лу­жа – про­кура­тура Нью Джер­си, - не сда­ет­ся Тан­нер, - я сог­ла­сен.  
\- Че­го ра­ди ты – с ним?! – сде­лав па­ру ша­гов впе­ред, Хар­ви ока­зыва­ет­ся ли­цом к ли­цу с из­вечным сво­им про­тив­ни­ком, - ты неп­ло­хой юрист, а что че­ловек – дерь­мо, так это в на­шей про­фес­сии не­об­хо­димое пре­иму­щес­тво… Так по­чему Хар­дман, Тре­вис?  
\- Он спас мо­его от­ца от по­жиз­ненно­го… - не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо и сов­сем серь­ез­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - его об­ви­няли в кор­по­ратив­ном шпи­она­же, до по­яв­ле­ния Хар­дма­на за­щита бы­ла выс­тро­ена из рук вон…  
\- Кор­по­ратив­ный шпи­онаж, - Хар­ви пе­реби­ра­ет в уме де­ла Хар­дма­на, по­пут­но се­туя на то, что Ма­лой ос­тался ох­ра­нять ру­бежи, - Биф Тан­нер – твой отец? – на­конец-то осе­ня­ет его, - и как ты с та­кой би­ог­ра­фи­ей в уни­вер­си­тет по­пал…  
\- Обык­но­вен­ная  _лов­кость рук_... – уже при­выч­но ши­роко улы­ба­ясь, ци­тиру­ет Тан­нер, - ну и про­тек­ции от нуж­ных лю­дей. К то­му же – не за­бывай, что это был Й­ель.   
\- Точ­но, ту­да же на­бира­ют вся­ких… - не за­кан­чи­ва­ет свою мысль Хар­ви.  
\- Имен­но, - пе­рени­мая бу­маж­ное по­лотен­це у не­го из рук, ки­ва­ет Тан­нер, - и я ду­маю, Харв, что это – от­ча­ян­ная по­пыт­ка  _раз­де­ляй и влас­твуй_ , на са­мом де­ле у вас ни­чего нет, кро­ме ва­ших собс­твен­ных бла­гог­лу­пос­тей, и ты бо­ишь­ся про­иг­рать!   
\- Я в кур­се сдел­ки, бо­лее то­го, - Хар­ви де­ла­ет еще шаг, ока­зыва­ясь прак­ти­чес­ки вплот­ную, - я слы­шал ту за­пись… - нес­коль­ко се­кунд оба свер­лят друг дру­га взгля­дами.  
\- Бле­фу­ешь, - не сов­сем уве­рен­но про­из­но­сит Тан­нер, Хар­ви ус­ме­ха­ет­ся.  
\- А ты про­верь!  
\- Он не мог ни­кому… - обор­вав бы­ло се­бя на по­лус­ло­ве, Тан­нер все-та­ки про­дол­жа­ет, - по ус­ло­ви­ям сдел­ки.  
\- Толь­ко не сво­ему юрис­ту – вспом­ни пра­вила Кол­ле­гии, Трев, - со зна­комым чувс­твом пре­вос­ходс­тва уре­зони­ва­ет его Хар­ви, - так что вы в лу­же по са­мое не хо­чу, ведь еще и де­неж­ный след, ко­торый прос­ле­дить и до­казать го­раз­до про­ще то­го, о чем мы толь­ко что го­вори­ли. Ес­ли уж нам уда­лось вы­яс­нить, что взнос, зап­ла­чен­ный то­бой за кан­ди­датс­тво, це­ликом со сче­тов Хар­дма­на при­шел, пред­став­ля­ешь, что бу­дет – ес­ли мы пой­дем с этим в суд… ты хо­чешь быть частью _не­обос­но­ван­но­го прес­ле­дова­ния_?  
\- Мис­тер Хар­дман, по­дож­ди­те! – не­сет­ся из ко­ридо­ра, а сле­дом и сам Дэ­ни­эл собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной по­яв­ля­ет­ся на по­роге и взъ­еро­шен­ный Майк.  
\- Джентль­ме­ны… на­де­юсь – по­мешал? Хар­ви, ты тут слу­ча­ем сно­ва ру­ки не рас­пуска­ешь, как в прош­лый раз?   
\- Ви­димо, тог­да это бы­ло впол­си­лы, - де­лая шаг на­зад, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, все еще не пре­рывая зри­тель­но­го кон­такта с Тан­не­ром, - моз­ги хоть и слег­ка про­чис­ти­ло, но на мес­то так и не пос­та­вило… Мо­жет, хоть сей­час ты ими ду­мать нач­нешь...  
\- Это всег­да по­лез­но, - проч­но ух­ва­тив сво­его кли­ен­та и по­дель­ни­ка по-сов­мести­тель­ству за пле­чо, на вся­кий слу­чай сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Хар­дман, - осо­бен­но, в на­шей си­ту­ации. Мо­жет, мы все-та­ки про­дол­жим или у те­бя, Хар­ви, расс­трой­ство на нер­вной поч­ве? Твой по­мощ­ник нес ка­кую-то че­пуху про обед…  
Об­жегши Ма­лого оче­ред­ным мно­го­обе­ща­ющим взгля­дом, на что тот лишь ви­нова­то раз­во­дит ру­ками, Хар­ви от­ве­ча­ет, - да ме­ня от од­ной тво­ей кис­лой фи­зи­оно­мии, Дэ­ни­эл, му­тит… так что – да­вай­те поп­ро­бу­ем не за­тяги­вать про­цесс…  
  
  
***  
\- И вы уве­рены, что это­го дос­та­точ­но? – Нортс уже дос­та­точ­но дав­но си­дит в крес­ле нап­ро­тив, по­тяги­вая не­деше­вый вис­ки и без­ре­зуль­тат­но пы­тая сво­его юрис­та на пред­мет –  _как это у вас по­лучи­лось_?  
\- </i>На­до бы­ло смот­реть</i>! – оче­ред­ной ци­татой от­де­лать­ся не уда­лось, тот прос­то ее не по­нял и, за­казав еще по бо­калу, Хар­ви пус­ка­ет­ся в бо­лее прос­тран­ные объ­яс­не­ния. – Став­ка Хар­дма­на бы­ла на Тан­не­ра и сто­ило вы­бить поч­ву у не­го из-под ног, как все рас­сы­палось. Вы те­перь, Крис, как и преж­де, единс­твен­ный кан­ди­дат, ду­маю, с ва­ми прос­то пе­резак­лю­чат до­говор. Ес­ли же нет… вы воль­ны на­пом­нить гла­ве му­ници­пали­тета о том, сколь­ким он обя­зан вам и нас­коль­ко это со­раз­мерно с его дол­гом Хар­дма­ну. Кста­ти, мо­жете на­мек­нуть и про его не­чис­топлот­ность, без упо­мина­ний имен и но­меров сче­тов, ес­тес­твен­но.   
\- Зои бы­ла пра­ва, - за­дум­чи­во тя­нет Нортс, - вы хо­роши в раз­гре­бании…  
\- Дерь­ма? – опе­режа­ет его Хар­ви, - не­сом­ненно. За­нятие ма­лоп­ри­ят­ное, неб­ла­годар­ное, за­то при­быль­ное… или, как в на­шем слу­чае, вза­имо­выгод­ное.   
\- Бе­зус­ловно! – с го­тов­ностью от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, до­пивая вис­ки и под­ни­ма­ясь, - ес­ли вдруг… в лю­бое вре­мя…   
-  _Уж луч­ше вы – к нам_! – сно­ва ци­татой, ус­лы­шан­ной где-то, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, по­жимая про­тяну­тую ру­ку, про­ща­ясь…   
  
 _Оп­рос Тан­не­ра под нед­ремлю­щим оком Хар­дма­на за­кон­чился, ед­ва на­чав­шись.  
\- Вы приг­ла­сили мо­его кли­ен­та, а в ито­ге бе­седу ве­дете ис­клю­читель­но со мной, - с фаль­ши­вой за­ботой за­меча­ет Хар­дман, - не я ис­тец по де­лу, Хар­ви.  
\- Я это пом­ню, Дэ­ни­эл, и все же пос­та­рай­ся точ­но сфор­му­лиро­вать ис­точни­ки фи­нан­си­рова­ния сво­его кли­ен­та, от­ку­да пос­ту­пили день­ги оргвзно­са?  
\- Это не от­но­сит­ся к то­му де­лу, в ко­тором мы пы­та­ем­ся най­ти ком­про­мисс, Хар­ви, - рез­ко об­ры­ва­ет его Хар­дман, - ваш кли­ент вов­сю ис­поль­зу­ет слу­жеб­ное по­ложе­ние и от­ка­зыва­ет­ся сот­рудни­чать с пред­ста­вите­лем го­род­ско­го со­вета, - он ки­ва­ет в сто­рону до сих пор не­обык­но­вен­но для се­бя мол­ча­ливо­го Тан­не­ра, - это на­водит на оп­ре­делен­ные мыс­ли. Ему яв­но не мес­то на этой дол­жнос­ти…  
\- Вы так час­то и так мно­го об этом го­вори­те, мис­тер Хар­дман, - в упор гля­дя на Тан­не­ра, ком­менти­ру­ет Майк, - что соз­да­ет­ся впе­чат­ле­ние, буд­то вы име­ете что-то про­тив дей­ству­юще­го ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра и очень хо­тите его смес­тить. Или мы – не пра­вы?  
\- Ес­ли вы, мис­тер Росс, так тон­ко на­мека­ете на мой ему про­иг­рыш нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад, так – со вся­ким бы­ва­ет, у нас та­кая ра­бота.  
\- Ну, - снис­хо­дитель­но улы­ба­ет­ся Хар­ви, - не вся­кий вы­нуж­ден по кон­трак­ту с фир­мой-на­нима­телем оп­ла­чивать су­деб­ные из­дер­жки из собс­твен­но­го кар­ма­на. Хо­тя, у те­бя мош­на тол­стая, ее не рас­тряс­ти – грех!  
\- Ты сно­ва бле­фу­ешь, Хар­ви, и у те­бя ни­чего нет ни на Тан­не­ра, ни на ме­ня! – за­меча­ние Хар­ви яв­но вы­било его из ко­леи, - а то, что я проп­ла­тил ор­га­низа­цию вы­боров это­го кре­тина на дол­жность и про­тол­кну его ту­да, ты то­же не до­кажешь – не­чем крыть! Нортс рта не рас­кро­ет по тем же при­чинам, что и вы с Джес­си­кой. Так что да­вай­те за­кан­чи­вать с этим фар­сом и нач­нем до­гова­ривать­ся – кто и сколь­ко хо­чет, - он про­ходит­ся взгля­дом по си­дящим нап­ро­тив оп­по­нен­там, - оз­вучь­те ва­ши циф­ры, джентль­ме­ны…  
\- Это бы­ло ве­село, Дэ­ни­эл, - на­руша­ет во­царив­ше­еся мол­ча­ние Тан­нер, - но бо­юсь, что мо­ей под­дер­жки ты ли­шил­ся. Я сни­маю кан­ди­дату­ру, слиш­ком уж хло­пот­ная эта дол­жность. Харв, пе­редай Нор­тсу мои поз­драв­ле­ния…  
\- А из­ви­нения? – ус­мехнув­шись, он не­ожи­дан­но про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку для про­щания, как и Тан­нер, на­мерен­но иг­но­рируя воз­му­щен­ные воп­ли Хар­дма­на, ко­торо­го пы­та­ет­ся уве­щевать Майк.  
\- С этим мы спе­шить не бу­дем, - под­ми­гива­ет тот, - ма­ло ли, как по­вер­нется жизнь…_  
  
Те­лефон при­зыв­но ми­га­ет го­лосо­вым со­об­ще­ни­ем, но Хар­ви мед­лит, в об­щем-то пред­став­ляя, что там. Все это уже бы­ло и сто­ит ли – за­ново и по кру­гу, прав­да, в дру­гом ис­полне­нии… но что это ме­ня­ет, по боль­шо­му сче­ту или… все-та­ки нет?  
\- Уф! Зас­тал! – от­ду­ва­ясь, Ма­лой плю­ха­ет­ся в со­сед­нее крес­ло и, кив­нув офи­ци­ан­ту, ко­сит­ся на мол­ча­щего  _пат­ро­на_ , - по­мешал?  
\- Не ус­пел, - раз­гля­дывая его, ка­ча­ет го­ловой Хар­ви, вер­тя в ру­ках те­лефон, - за то­бой что, опять го­ня­ют­ся мужья тво­их не­вер­ных под­ру­жек? – на мгно­вен­ный вни­матель­ный взгляд Май­ка, он толь­ко вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бровь, про­дол­жая, - Ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь, у вас по прог­рамме се­год­ня ужин с Рей­чел…  
\- Угу… Есть ми­нут­ка?  
\- Это­го яв­но не дос­та­точ­но, су­дя по тво­ему ви­ду, - ров­ным то­ном уточ­ня­ет он, уби­рая те­лефон и де­лая знак офи­ци­ан­ту – пов­то­рить, - рас­ска­зывай…  
  
  
 _Ут­ро доб­рым не бы­ва­ет_  – как ска­зал кто-то очень со­об­ра­зитель­ный. Вче­раш­няя  _ми­нут­ка_  с Май­ком обер­ну­лась пол­но­цен­ным ужи­ном и длин­ным раз­го­вором, го­ворил, прав­да, Майк, но де­ло это не ме­ня­ет. По до­мам от­пра­вились оба поч­ти за пол­ночь и, ес­тес­твен­но, в кон­то­ре с ут­ра его не наб­лю­далось.   
\- Од­на­ко ты в та­кую рань и уже здесь, - по­яв­ля­ясь на по­роге его ка­бине­та, с при­выч­ной по­лу­улыб­кой про­из­но­сит Джес­си­ка, - от­ветс­твен­ность идет те­бе на поль­зу.  
\- Хо­чешь браз­ды прав­ле­ния на­сов­сем пе­редать? – Хар­ви под­ни­ма­ет­ся навс­тре­чу, - я не про­тив…  
\- Не дож­де­тесь… - воз­ра­жа­ет она, при­сажи­ва­ясь на ди­ван, - ус­та­ла от­ды­хать… Что-ни­будь но­вое?  
\- Да нет, - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот, - все в ра­бочем по­ряд­ке, буд­ничная те­куч­ка…   
\- А Хар­дман у на­ших стен – то­же? – не­воль­но пе­рехо­дя на ал­ле­гории, уточ­ня­ет она.  
\- Да да­же на рас­сто­яние вы­тяну­той ру­ки не по­дошел, - под­держи­ва­ет Хар­ви, - А те­бя уже прос­ве­тили доб­рые лю­ди!  
\- Лишь о том, что слы­шали, - Джес­си­ка ки­ва­ет, - слу­хами-то, сам зна­ешь… Нам сто­ит вол­но­вать­ся?  
\- Уже нет, все раз­ре­шилось в на­шу поль­зу…  
\- А ок­ружной про­курор Нью Джер­си у те­бя те­перь в дол­гу…  
\- Это луч­ший го­норар за мою ра­боту.  
  
\- Нет, Дон­на, это – вот ту­да, а не сю­да! Пос­той, мне нуж­но к Джес­си­ке! – го­лос Лу­иса, раз­несший­ся по ко­ридо­рам фир­мы слов­но тор­на­до, зас­тавля­ет Хар­ви встать, - как нет, а где… ну, ко­неч­но, ку­да же еще она мог­ла пой­ти! - Не за­метить его еще на под­сту­пах к ка­бине­ту не­воз­можно, осо­бен­но, с Дон­ной в киль­ва­тере, наг­ру­жен­ной слов­но тран­спортная бар­жа. – Джес­си­ка, мне нуж­на пер­со­наль­ная ма­шина с во­дите­лем! Те­перь, ког­да я стал имен­ным пар­тне­ром, я не мо­гу ез­дить на об­щес­твен­ном тран­спор­те… И лич­ный во­дитель дол­жен быть…  
\- Те­бе еще ну­жен но­силь­щик, - пе­рени­мая тя­желые пап­ки из рук Дон­ны и ски­нув их бли­жай­ше­му ми­мо про­ходя­щему по­мощ­ни­ку юрис­та, за­меча­ет Хар­ви, - а еще груз­чик и гла­шатай!  
\- А это еще за­чем? – слов­но лбом ткнув­шись в не­види­мую, но весь­ма ощу­тимую сте­ну, хму­рит­ся Лу­ис.  
\- Что­бы о тво­ем по­яв­ле­нии объ­яв­лял, да­бы мы все мог­ли ук­рыть­ся в бом­бо­убе­жище!  
\- Как по­ез­дка, Лу­ис? – при­выч­но вкли­нива­ет­ся Джес­си­ка в их пе­репал­ку, - все бла­гопо­луч­но, на­де­юсь?  
\- Бо­лее чем, Джес­си­ка, бо­лее чем… - до­воль­ный про­яв­ленным вни­мани­ем, Лу­ис уса­жива­ет­ся в крес­ло, - ин­те­рес­ная кон­фе­рен­ция, мно­жес­тво по­лез­ных и нуж­ных свя­зей. Мно­го и пло­дот­ворно сот­рудни­чали с Ро­бер­том Зей­ном… - по­мяв­шись, он со­об­ща­ет, - и по его нас­то­ятель­ной прось­бе я, как имен­ной пар­тнер, сог­ла­сил­ся на сме­ну сот­рудни­ков на­ших фирм. Кат­ри­на уш­ла к не­му…  
\- А кто – от не­го нам на го­лову сва­лил­ся? – уже зная от­вет, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Хар­ви.  
\- Я, - с оча­рова­тель­ной улыб­кой от­кли­ка­ет­ся Рей­чел из при­ем­ной Дон­ны, - бу­ду счас­тли­ва, ес­ли вы оба одоб­ри­те это ре­шение.  
\- А у нас вы­бор есть? – дос­та­точ­но гром­ко про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, - Джес­си­ка, твое сло­во…  
\- Лу­ис, как имен­ной пар­тнер, име­ет пол­ное пра­во на­нимать то­го, ко­го счи­та­ет нуж­ным. Рей­чел, доб­ро по­жало­вать на­зад, на тех же ус­ло­ви­ях.  
\- Спа­сибо, Джес­си­ка!  
\- Что ж.. – она про­ходит­ся взгля­дом по двум сво­им имен­ным пар­тне­рам, - все воз­вра­ща­ет­ся на кру­ги своя… ра­но или поз­дно… Я бу­ду у се­бя, ес­ли по­надоб­люсь…   
\- Так как нас­чет ма­шины, Джес­си­ка? – ус­трем­ля­ет­ся за ней сле­дом Лу­ис…   
  
\- У те­бя бес­по­рядок в ка­лен­да­ре, - за­меча­ет Дон­на по се­лек­то­ру, Хар­ви, не от­ве­чая, смот­рит на нее сквозь стек­лянную сте­ну ка­бине­та, - я мог­ла бы… - про­дол­жа­ет она, но он, вык­лю­чив связь, от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ок­ну…  
  
Майк, по­явив­шись из лиф­та, зас­тре­ва­ет в про­ходе меж­ду ко­ридо­рами, с не­понят­ным чувс­твом наб­лю­дая за тем, как Рей­чел рас­по­лага­ет­ся в сво­ем ста­ром офи­се…  
  
Все воз­вра­ща­ет­ся бу­меран­гом – и про­валы, и ус­пе­хи. Хо­рошо, ес­ли су­ме­ешь вов­ре­мя схва­тить и от­пра­вить в но­вый по­лет, а ина­че – бе­реги паль­цы… Все, что про­ис­хо­дит – уже слу­чилось где-то и с кем-то, быть мо­жет, чу­точ­ку ина­че…Не про­ще ли вос­поль­зо­вать­ся пре­цеден­том, чем соз­да­вать свой собс­твен­ный. И да­же ес­ли ка­жет­ся, что все пов­то­ря­ет­ся так, как бы­ло ког­да-то, вов­се не зна­чит, что – так­же оно и за­кон­чится.


End file.
